Dichotomy of the Heart
by DreaminginOctober
Summary: M for later lemons! AU Hinata had a bad time in high school, being bullied and abused by her classmates, including Naruto. Years later in graduate school, Hinata has a new life, but her old tormentor shows up with a new attitude and a bizarre explanation.
1. Chapter 1

_**I don't own Naruto.**_

"High school was pretty rough for me. I mean, I never had any fun, any friends, or any luck with guys. Actually, the guys were the worst of the ones who picked on me. They could be merciless at times. I could tell that most of the girls weren't really all that into tormenting me, some even felt sorry for me, but the guys...they seemed to get off on punishing me every day.

"I guess it really started in middle school. That's when we all changed, and the so-called 'popular' people marked their territory and defended it like feral dogs. As for me, I sort of got lost in the mix at that time. I was always shy, always a wallflower, quiet. I wasn't a geek, or anything like that. I just never had much to say, and didn't feel like what I thought or felt mattered to anyone else, so why try to stand out? It was my downfall, though. It was seen as a weakness, and it was exploited to its fullest until the day we graduated.

"What did they do to me? Shit, you name it. I got slammed into my locker, I got locked in my locker. I had cafeteria food dumped on my head and rubbed into my hair. I've had guys pants me right in front of male teachers, I've had pictures taken of me in the gym showers and posted all over the school message boards, my tires slashed on my car, my car egged, ugh! You name it, it has been done to me, most of it at least once a week.

"Like I said, the girls weren't as bad, but the ones who did anything were the popular ones who were dating the boys that were the worst, so they had to comply to keep up appearances. They would yell things in the halls to me, horrible things. When I would walk by their little group, they would call me names like ugly skank, or whore, or even call me fat, as if that were possible. It's not like I ever ate. They would tease me about every bite of food I would put in my mouth, saying that I was a pig, or that I had a huge mouth. So, I just stopped eating altogether and sat in the far corner at lunch, staring out the window, trying to ignore their snide remarks.

"So yeah, it was horrible. It affected me pretty bad, and by the end of senior year, I had stopped talking to anyone at all, and turned off my emotions. I never looked at anyone, never smiled or laughed. I just went to school, took my daily abuse, did my schoolwork, and went home to my sanctuary. I couldn't wait to graduate, to get out of that hell, go to a huge university and start over again where nobody knew me.

"But, you know the worst part? There was this one guy, he was gorgeous. You know, blonde hair, blue eyes, athletic body that wouldn't quit, and a smile that could light up the room. Away from that Sasuke asshole who told everyone what to do, he seemed like a really nice guy. Too bad he wasn't decent enough to rise above the bullshit they were dishing out on me. Sometimes he did the worst things. He was the one who snuck in the gym showers and took pictures of me naked. Naruto was his name. I really would have liked him in different circumstances. But he was just a tool like all the others. A damn shame, what a hottie."

"Damn, girl, glad I wasn't you," Alisha said, shaking her head. "Time to put that all behind you now, you're in grad school, you're kicking ass in your major, and you have plenty of friends now. We all love you, Hinata, you know that, right?" She smiled at me over the milkshake she had been sipping, and patted my hand comfortingly.

"Yeah, I've left all of that in the past, and I have a great life now. What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, right? You being my best friend ever is the best part, though," I smiled at her cheerily.

I looked down at my watch. "Oh shit, I gotta run. I need to hit the library and do some research on that anatomy project I'm taking on." I scooted out of the booth, plunking my part of the bill down next to my half-finished strawberry sundae. "Call me tomorrow, I want to go clubbing after work." I waved to her and rushed out the door of the cafe'.

Fall semester had just started, but my art classes were already in full swing. Being an art major in grad school gave me a pretty light class schedule, but since I was top of my class in my major, a lot was expected of me. I had worked like a dog and earned the respect of the department, which was no small feat. I had been determined to make a name for myself, and my work ethic paid off so far. It was expected that I would be offered a lucrative position in the department when I finished, and I was looking forward to that. This was now my home, and the thought of leaving really wasn't something I could consider. I wanted that position, and I would do anything, short of murder, to get it.

I opened the door and slid into the driver's seat of my vintage VW Beetle, starting it and adjusting the mirror. The library was due to close in a couple of hours, and I had a lot of research to get done before the weekend started. Pouring over human anatomy books all night was a snooze-fest, for sure, but I had been having some problems with some of the poses I was doing for my preliminary sketches in my project, and I had to get the musculature perfect, or I wouldn't get the grade I was looking for. Hey, at least I wasn't having to write dissertations like everyone else I knew. I had it easy compared to all my friends. Alisha was a Social Psychology major, and I shuddered to think of all the work she had to do to finish. Too stuffy and technical for me. I just wanted to draw and be creative. She actually had to think.

This time of day, the library was pretty crowded. Most of the classes were done for the day, and the undergrads were starting to have to gear up in their work load. I slid into a spot that a pick up truck just pulled out of and cut the engine. I checked my hair, grabbed my bag, and walked into the air conditioned building. It was still hot in mid September, and I was glad for the refreshing blast of cooler air. I took the elevator up to the third floor and walked to the shelf that held my new best friend, the enormous reference book that had the full-color anatomy renderings and photos in it. I had gotten it out a lot in the past few weeks, sketching and studying for hours, trying to better understand the muscles of the human body.

I set the book down in front of me, took out my sketch book and started drawing, doing my best to reinterpret the picture in front of me with my own style, imitating the lines in the book's drawings with the lines coming from my pencil. I had a signature style, and no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't deviate from it. I almost failed my restoration class back in my junior year because I couldn't copy anyone else's style well enough to pass it off. Art forgery would never be a temptation for me. I wasn't cut out for it in the least.

After sketching for about an hour and forty-five minutes, I started getting a crick in my neck. I looked up from my work and lifted my arms over my head, stretching the kinks out. Looking around, I noticed the library had pretty much emptied out. There were only a few stragglers, and I was thinking about packing it in, myself. It was Friday, after all. I was itching to go home and relax.

I packed my bag, got up from the chair and turned around just in time to slam into a guy carrying a stack of books in front of him. I 'oofed' as the air was forced out of my lungs, and books flew everywhere. "Oh, I'm so sorry!" I cried out, stooping to the floor to gather as many books as I could for my unintended victim. "Hey, it was just as much my fault, don't worry about it," the guy replied in a eerily familiar voice. I handed him the books I collected and then finally looked at his face.

I gasped slightly as my eyes rested on his. I recognized those eyes, a gorgeous azure and too big to be real. I had drawn them so many times in my youth, fantasizing about them looking at me kindly and with love instead of what I always got-smirking and sneering. My flight response took over, and I dodged to the left of him, trying to get away as quickly as possible. "Sorry," I mumbled again as I walked off, trying to hurry but not act like it. I made it about ten paces, and then I heard him call out, "Hinata? Hinata Hyuuga?"

I stopped cold, my eyes scrunched shut and my teeth grinding in my skull. I balled up my fists, and answered, "Yeah," without turning around to face him. Then I felt the tiled floor vibrate as he ran up to me, coming around so he was standing in front of my face. He was smiling at me with a big goofy grin. He actually had the nerve to smile at me. It was ridiculous, so I answered his smile with a blank stare.

"Hey, don't you remember me? Naruto. You know, from high school. Man, it's been a long time!" He was totally oblivious.

I played it cool, like I hadn't a clue. "Naruto. Naruto? Hmm. I'm sorry, I don't think I know anyone by that name. Umm, I really have to go, I have somewhere I need to be," I lied.

Oh, come _on_, Hinata! I can't believe you don't remember one of your friends from high school. It hasn't been that long," he badgered.

My eyes narrowed and my jaw set when that one word, that one horrible, awful word came out of his mouth. FRIEND? The audacity of this guy was unreal! "Sorry, I don't know you at all, and I'm certain you have _never_ been my friend," I growled back at him. I stomped off, leaving him standing with his mouth hanging open like a dead trout.

When the elevator reached the first floor and the door opened, I sprinted out of the building, fumbling in my backpack for my keys, trying desperately to get away from the person from my past. When I reached the door of my car, I was shaking so badly that the keys in my hand were jingling. I got in and slammed the door. After finally getting the car started after two tries, I sat there with my hands gripping the steering wheel, trying not to hyperventilate. I pulled out of the spot, a little too quick, and my tires squealed when I hit the gas in first gear. As I sped past the front door of the library, I noticed a guy with shaggy blonde hair run out of the building and into the parking lot.

I didn't stop shaking until I was inside my condo. I slammed the door shut behind my back and slid down to the floor, tears streaming down my cheeks. My heart was still slamming in my chest, and my mind was racing.

Why?

Why him?

Why now?

Why was he acting like nothing had happened, like it was no big deal?

He had done so many awful things to me. He had aided and abetted in ruining my life for six long years, from seventh grade on through graduation. He tormented me, abused me, and humiliated me for his own amusement and glorification. Now, he was acting like it never happened, like we were all chummy the whole time and that I should acknowledge him as a friend? Like hell I would! He didn't know me, not at all. And what's more, he didn't deserve to.

I wiped my eyes and pulled myself together. I got up off the floor and slung my backpack under the kitchen table where I normally kept it. I sauntered into the kitchen, grabbed a bottle of my 'special stash' and a glass and poured myself a drink. "Just one," I reminded myself. I had a new student exhibit to set up the next day at the school's main gallery and I needed to be sharp to get it finished on time. It was hard work, but I loved doing it.

"I know what I need," I said to myself. I went over to my computer and turned on my favorite play list of music, the songs that calmed my mind, and I turned it up so that I could hear it through the house. I went to the bathroom and stripped, putting the used clothes in the half-full hamper. I slung on my kimono-style robe and started the bath water, adjusting it so that it was still very hot. I needed a hot, relaxing bath more than anything right now. I turned the lights down and lit a scented candle, resting it near me on the bathtub's platform. When the water was deep enough, I cut off the tap and lowered myself in. It burned slightly, but I loved it, it melted away all the anger, fear, and hatred I had been feeling towards Naruto.

I leaned back, put my bath pillow behind my head and closed my eyes, doing my best to empty my mind. The warm, heady scent of the candle filled my senses and I breathed in deeply, willing myself to relax. Then, unexpectedly, a sharp vision of huge, Carribean blue eyes filled my mind. I sat up with a jerk, cursing. Damn him! Why did he have to be so smoking hot? I couldn't deny how handsome he had turned out. He looked pretty much the same, but more masculine, more chiseled. He was even a little taller than I remembered, but he still had that same moppish hair, that same blazing smile, and those same soul-stealing eyes. It annoyed me more than a little.

Still, I had changed, too, and for the better. My midnight black hair was styled in soft waves that framed my face and hung down to the middle of my back. My big, lavender eyes were always expertly crafted with shadows and mascaras, and my full, pouty lips made a wonderful canvas for the myriad shades of pink lipsticks and glosses that forever graced them. My figure had filled out since high school, too, and I was extremely proud of my body. I worked out as much as I could though, to maintain my hourglass curves and so I could continue eating whatever I wanted. Gone was the mousey, wallflower Hinata that was everyone's doormat in high school. The Hinata of today was a confident, successful, independent woman who was sex on two feet and wasn't afraid to flaunt it.

The water was getting cool, and my hands were starting to get pruney, so I decided to get out of the bath. I blew out the candle and stood up in the tub while the water drained. I took a huge, fluffy purple bath towel and dried myself, my skin raising goosebumps in the cool air conditioned room. I threw on my robe, brushed my teeth, and just as I started brushing my hair out so I could go to bed, there was a knock at my front door.

I jumped a little, and checked the clock. It was almost ten. Who in the world could that be? It must be Alisha, maybe she and her boyfriend, Johnathan had a fight. "Just a minute!" I called out. The knocking continued, spurring me to rush to the door and open it without checking the peep hole first. I knew better, but for some reason I couldn't stop myself. It had to be my best friend, no one else would show up this time of night, and rapists didn't knock.

As I swung the door open, I called out, "'Lisha, honey, what's the mat-". I cut off at the last second as I noticed it wasn't Alisha, but Naruto Uzumaki behind my door. I stood there, paralyzed, like a rabbit that knows it's about to be taken out by a fox.

He was standing there, a shit-eating grin on his face, holding a very expensive bottle of wine and a bouquet of flowers. "Hey, I did get the right place, after all! I wasn't sure, the way the parking spaces are arranged in the lot." He stood there, waiting for me to react.

"H-how did you f-f-find me?" I queried, my voice cracking with distress. My nervous system was still unresponsive, and I was really glad he wasn't a rapist. Or, at least I was still hoping he wasn't.

"Oh, he-he-he," he chuckled, apologetically. "Um, I'm a Criminal Justice major. I got straight A's in my investigations class." He grinned sunshine at me. "Once you know the tricks, it's simple to find anyone, and you were super-easy. Everyone in your department knows who you are. Just making the right calls and saying the right words to people get them to spill all kinds of information. It took me about fifteen minutes to get your address." He appeared to be incredibly proud of himself.

The shock was wearing off, and my true feelings were coming out. "Well, that was a waste of your fifteen minutes," I spat. "I don't want to see you. Leave me alone and don't bother me again, or I'll call the cops and you can get some hands-on experience with the criminal justice system." I found the strength to slam the door in his face, but he blocked it with one hand, easily holding it open.

"Hinata? What the heck is wrong with you? I haven't seen you, in like, forever. I was hoping we could catch up." He looked totally puzzled, like what he had done to me never happened. Was he really that oblivious, or was it all an act? Maybe he was playing me, trying to worm his way in so he could play another prank and hurt me again. Yeah, that had to be it.

"Naruto, you can't honestly not know what the problem is. OK, you want to know? I'll spell it out for you in terms even someone like you can understand." He looked irritated at that, but I continued with my rant, anyway. " I hate you. No, wait. I despise you. You made my life hell all through school, never once giving a shit how miserable you were making me. The way you were acting, I could see you actually enjoyed it. Now, here you are, out of the blue, trying to pass it off as nothing, like I'm just supposed to drop it and be best friends with you. Well, I've got to tell you, that's not going to happen. I think the only other person on this planet I hate more than you is Sasuke, and I'm just praying right now that he isn't going to show up to start giving you orders to torture me again.

"Now, if you don't get the fuck out of here by the time I count to three, I really am going to call the cops and you can bet there'll be a restraining order to follow. Don't call, don't come by, don't even look at me if you see me on the street. I don't want anything to do with you, you disgusting, cold-hearted bastard!"

The look on Naruto's face was one of complete and total shock and sadness. This made me smirk a little on the inside, knowing that I had wounded some part of his psyche. I took one last, defiant look into his eyes and forcefully slammed the door in his face.

_**Whoa. Looks like Hinata told him, huh? Well, see what happens next in chapter 2! I promise, the plot will thicken as we move on. Be kind and review!**_


	2. Chapter 2

I was running late the next morning. For some odd reason, I had trouble falling asleep that night. I had tossed and turned, trying to get the vision of the gorgeous guy with with the devastated face out of my mind. I had genuinely hurt him, that I was sure of. What I couldn't figure out was why he was hurt by my words, or why he went to so much trouble to see me at all. Something wasn't right with the whole situation, and it got my curiosity up. For today, though, it would have to be forced to the back of my mind. It was going to be a busy day, and I needed to keep my focus on my job. I chugged the last half of my second cup of coffee, rinsed the mug out a little and opened the door.

I almost tripped over the wine bottle and flowers sitting on my door mat. A piece of paper floated to the ground, where it had come loose of the door jamb when I opened it. Naruto had left these here. I picked the items up and went to the kitchen table with them. The flowers were a little wilted, but the wine was in perfect shape. Wow, it was an expensive brand. I didn't know much about wine, but I could tell that, at least. Then my attention went to the piece of paper, holding it in front of me. I could see that it was the receipt for the wine from a really high-end shop in the middle of town. On the back was some hand writing, scrawled like it was done quickly and with a ball point pen.

_Sorry that I upset you. It wasn't my intent. Never knew it was like that for you. I'd like a chance to explain and to do what I can to make it up to you, if that's possible. I won't bother you again, so it's up to you now. _

_Call me 555-999-1010_

_P.S.- You look gorgeous. Really._

_-N.U._

"Dammit," I sighed. I shoved the note in my jeans pocket as I ran out the door.

Later that afternoon, after hours of non-stop slaving away, I had finished the new student exhibit. Planning the placement of the paintings and sculpture had been a chore, and I wound up re-doing one wall three times before I was satisfied with the flow of the pieces. I hadn't asked any of the other interns to come in and help me, as I was kind of a control freak when I worked, and I didn't feel it would be good to alienate anyone by ordering them around like drones. Besides, I needed the time alone at this point, and the solitude felt right to me.

An hour earlier, I had called the dean of the department to come and check over the gallery and give his final approval before I left. He arrived just when he said he would, as punctuality was his biggest pet peeve with his students. All through his inspection he gave me glowing praise, which I soaked up like a sponge. I never got praise from anyone before coming to this college, and it was like a drug to me. I smiled sweetly, thanking him for the opportunity to supervise the exhibit. We coordinated when we would arrive in advance of the exhibit opening so we could do another once-over and prepare for guests, and then we both left.

In the parking lot, I caught up with Gina, an undergrad that I had become friends with over the past two years. We chatted next to my car for a minute, and then the topic turned to the coming evening's activities. Club Schmooze was the hottest dance club in town, and we frequented it most weekends. She and I planned to meet with our girlfriends in tow at eight o'clock. I'd have to call Alisha to coerce her into coming with me. Since she started dating Johnathan, her club days were few and far between. I swung into a drive-thru, grabbing a burger and a soda. I hadn't eaten all day, and I was dying of hunger. I really wanted some fries, too, but wasn't in the mood for extra sit-ups to get rid of them later.

As I sat on my couch, finishing off my burger and going through my stack of mail, my thoughts drifted to Naruto and the note he left me. I dug it out of my pocket and read it over again. What did he mean he 'never knew it was like that'? How could that be? It had to be a trap of some kind. Maybe he and Sasuke had gotten together and decided to start up their old tricks to see if poor, whimpy Hinata was still as weak as ever. That had to be it, and there was no way I was going to fall for it. No matter how cute he was, I was never going to allow anyone to have an abusive hold over me again in my life. No matter how juvenile their antics were in the past, it still left deep scars, and I found I wasn't a very forgiving person. Their loss, not mine, I thought defensively. But something in the back of my mind wondered if that was really the case when it came to Naruto. I shook it off, and went to get ready for my night out.

Alisha and I pulled up to Club Schmooze right at eight. Gina's car was already in the lot, so we went ahead to the door to get in. The bouncer looked us over appreciatively as we got in line. I guess we did look good. Alisha was wearing her black skinny jeans and a pretty red crepe tank top with gold hoop earrings. Her hair was clipped back, which was unusual for her. She looked like a movie star. I was wearing a short, black strappy dress, simple black pumps, and I had my hair curled, with the curls pulled up into a loose pony tail. My thick hair made it look more like a pony mane, and the ringlets bounced and swayed around my shoulders. I had my 'club mode' make up on, as I called it, and that night I looked pretty flawless, if I do say so myself.

The door man waved us up to the front of the line. He smiled warmly at us and said, "No cover for you tonight, ladies. Have a good time in there," and he motioned for us to walk through the door. Alisha and I smiled at each other and thanked him as we passed through the portal into the dark room that was throbbing with bass-filled dance music. Lights were flashing and people were dancing, and I was dying to get a few drinks in me and join them in the fun.

We finally squirmed our way up to the bar, and ordered our drinks. Alisha was old fashioned. She ordered a Tom Collins. I still couldn't imagine anyone our age knowing what one was, but whatever she wanted-who am I to judge? I was looking for something more firm and definitive, so I ordered a whiskey on the rocks. My friend looked at me with wide eyes, wondering if I really wanted to dance or lay writhing in the floor all night. I ignored her gaze and slammed the drink as hard as I could, trying to get the preliminaries over with quickly so I could forget that person who kept invading my thoughts and have a good time unburdened. Right after that, a couple of guys asked us to dance, and we happily went with them to the floor.

Dancing was my thing. It freed me. It let me be someone else for a while, and I really liked that person I became. She always smiled and giggled and was a huge flirt. She wasn't boisterous or slutty, just fun and attractive, a person everyone could like being around. She was a chameleon, being whatever a guy wanted her to be for the five or so minutes that they danced together. Then, she took her magic somewhere else and became a new person for a new man.

The guys we were dancing with then weren't great on the dance floor, but they were decent and respectful, so we stuck with them for a few songs. Better safe than sorry. Alisha was starting to get bored, though, and so on her signal, we feigned a bathroom break, intending to wind up in another part of the club to ditch them without pain. Club Schmooze was huge, three stories of dancing bodies and booze, so losing them would be a cinch.

We decided to move up to the third floor and then work our way down. I was sort of wondering where Gina and her crew were, and I looked around as we ascended the stairway, trying to pick her out in the strobe lights. No luck, but I was sure we'd catch up later. I was planning on making this a long night, as I needed the distraction.

My friend and I walked up to the bar, money in hand. She had a Fuzzy Navel and I had a Blue Motorcycle. I loved the taste, but it's a big drink, so I knew I would get hammered fast if I drank it all in one go. We stood at the bar for a bit, chit-chatting about our new classes and Alisha speculating on where she and her boyfriend were going in their relationship.

As we were talking, a flash of yellow hovered over the bar, about six seats down from ours. Alisha caught a glance of the guy the yellow belonged to, and purred, "Hello, gorgeous. Damn, he almost hurts to look at, he's so hot." I glanced where she was, and immediately sucked in my breath in light panic. Naruto must have heard Alisha's praise, because he looked over our way with a smug grin, searching for the owner of the voice who complimented him. His eyes met mine, instead, and a look of blatant horror suddenly shrouded his face. He took the full shot glass that the bartender had just set down in front of him and blasted the drink to the back of his throat, and then quickly asked for another one. He slammed that one, too, and then ordered a rum and coke. The bartender handed it to him, Naruto left the cash, and he quickly turned and walked away from the bar, looking like he wanted to be swallowed by the floor.

"Oh no, you aren't getting away from me, little boy," Alisha growled. Before I knew it, she took off after him through the crowd, like a tiger stalking its prey. She skillfully slithered through the herd of dancers, quickly catching up to Naruto.

"Wait, Alisha!" I practically screamed. "I don't think this is such a good idea! Why don't we go find someone to dance with?"

"What do you think I'm doing? What's wrong with you?" She asked, completely annoyed at me. I couldn't think of a good answer. Then, she finally caught up to her quarry. She tapped on his shoulder, smiling her dazzling flirty grin. He turned and smiled at her, then caught sight of me and froze.

"Hey, cutie", my friend oozed. "I was just wondering if you would like to dance with me for a while. What do you say?"

Naruto look flustered at first, then I could see his resolve steel, and he looked straight at me and said, "Hi, Hinata. It's good to see you. Having fun?" I almost wet my pants. I couldn't believe he acknowledged me so openly. Alisha's eyes got huge and she looked at me in disbelief. "You _know_ him?" she almost screamed at me.

I looked at my long-time friend, trying to think of something to say to her, but my mouth wouldn't open. I just stood there like a statue, completely dumbfounded.

"Naruto Uzumaki," he greeted Alisha, with hand extended. She took it and shook his hand hesitantly. He continued, "I've known Hinata for quite some time. We went through high school together. She and I hadn't seen each other since graduation, but we bumped into each other yesterday." He looked at me the entire time he was speaking, trying to read my face, which was still unrecognizable with shock.

"Really?" my friend asked, not really paying attention to him. She was boring a hole through me with her eyes. It looked like Alisha and I were going to have trust issues after this.

"So, Hinata," he began in an ambiguous tone. "Is it alright with you that I dance with your friend, or will you want to call the cops on me for that, too?" I could tell that he was really wondering what the deal was with me by this time, I must have acting like a real social idiot.

"Uh, sure, have at it," I answered, annoyed. My thoughts still weren't quite gelling, and it showed. They set their drinks down on a nearby table and he ushered my best friend to the dance floor. I stood next to the table with my back against the wall, guarding the drinks.

One of my favorite songs to dance to came on as they moved to the floor, and I was irked I wasn't dancing with them. I stayed where I was, though, as I wanted to watch this time. I wanted to see what he was like, and he didn't disappoint. You see, there's this saying, that if you want to know how good of a lover a guy is, then dance with him first. The way Naruto was moving, he had to be the most erotically gifted man on the planet. I was in a trance watching him, the way his body moved and the carefree way his face looked. He was totally comfortable out there, and completely in control. Truly, I had never seen a guy dance so naturally well and be so at home on a club floor. Alisha looked just as mesmerized as I was, though she moved with him easily, matching his movements with her own. I found myself getting a little upset at my friend, but I wasn't sure why.

As the song ended, they came back to the table and both of them drank heavily from their glasses. Another good song came up, and I wasn't going to miss my chance with him. "My turn!" I announced, and I grabbed his hand and pulled him back to the floor with me. I was determined to show him what I could do out there, and to feel the energy that would certainly come from the combination of the music and our bodies moving together.

We found a natural rhythm to our dance, and our bodies instinctively knew what to do with each other to the beat of the music. Things got a little suggestive between us, which was abnormal to me, but my chameleon ways took over and I adjusted my style to fit his mood. I looked at his face, and the lusty look in his eyes sent shivers through my whole body. But that look wasn't scary at all, it wasn't disgusting in any way. It was a look of harnessed want, if there is such a thing, and genuine appreciation of what he was viewing. I couldn't help but smile at him as our bodies moved in time together. It just felt right to let go and let myself enjoy him for the brief time we were together like this.

The song wound down, and we came back to the table, laughing and with Naruto's hand lingering on my back. Alisha stared a both of us knowingly, a sly grin on her face as she winked at me. "Hey," she said to me. "I've got to go. John just texted me, he wants me to hang out with him tonight, so I'm going."

"A-are you sure? We just got here," I whined. I really didn't want her to go. I needed her for moral support, and now that she knew about Naruto, I needed her opinions on a lot of things that had been spinning around my brain for the past few days.

"Yeah, he's meeting me out front, and he'll be here by the time I work my way out there. I'll call you tomorrow," she grinned. She gave me a brief hug, said good-bye to Naruto, and wound her way through the crowd and down the stairs.

I took the last sip of my drink, feeling totally dejected. Naruto looked at me and said, "You want to go somewhere and get something to eat? I'm starving!" He looked at me with a pleading look in his eyes. Who could say 'No' to that?

"Uh, sure," I answered, uncertain of myself. I wasn't really hungry, I intended on still hating him the next day, but I wanted answers from him. I wanted to know why he didn't understand that he had hurt me, and I wanted to know why he was being so nice to me now. Then I was going to kick his ass out of my life forever.

He grinned at me broadly, which made my heart jump, and he took my hand in his, leading me through the crowds of dancers and out of the building. My ears were ringing after we emerged from the noisy cocoon of the dance club, and the air was heavy with humidity. He never let go of my hand as he led me straight to his car. It was a vintage Chevy Chevelle, early 70's, I guessed. The finish was glossy orange with black racing stripes on the hood. He unlocked the door and opened it for me, then closed it gently after I gingerly sat in the passenger's seat. The air in the old muscle car was heavy and hot, and I rolled the window down for relief.

He got in the driver's side, and looked at me expectantly. "So, where should we go? You pick." He started the car, and it roared into life. As it idled, it sounded like a purring animal.

"Oh, there's a good all-night diner about five blocks from here. Let's go there, we can order whatever we want that way, and it's comfortable enough to talk."

"Sounds perfect," he answered, genuine happiness rang from his voice. He put the car into drive and when he put his foot on the gas, the car growled and crawled its way through the parking lot and out into the street. I wasn't really into cars, but I had to admit that it was one of Detroit's finest, a real work of art. He pushed on the gas with more force, and the car screamed down the street, turning all heads as it flashed by on its way to the restaurant.

_**OK, that's it for now. I'll update soon. I'm really doing a slow build to the main plot on this story, so don't give up if I'm boring you. I have to finish the last chapter on "Need" before I go on with this, but it's almost done. **_

_**Here's the inspiration for Naruto's car.**_

_**.com/files/10023/vehicle/4878d2963d76d/07082008_**_

_**I drool. I would do very bad things to good people to own that car. **_

_**Anyway, hope you have enjoyed these chapters, and don't forget to drop me a review! Thanks so much!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**I don't own Naruto, nor will I be silly enough to ever claim to. **_

_**Don't know why the whole web address for the car didn't come out in the text last time. Weird. **_

_**Thanks for all of the reviews! I'm a sucker for ego stroking, what can I say? LOL **_

_**Anyway, on with the story...**_

The restaurant wasn't as crowded as I thought it would be, which was a relief. He flashed his heart-breaker smile to the hostess and asked if we could have a more private table, away from the other patrons. She easily succumbed to his magic spell, and led us to the last booth in the corner. There were at least four booths in between ourselves and another group of people. Satisfied, he thanked her, soaking her with his charm. She almost tripped over herself as she scampered off to fetch our waitress.

"You're too hot for your own good," I sulked sincerely.

"Eh, I've heard that before from other people, but honestly, I don't see it," he dismissed. "I'm just a guy. Nothing special."

"Hmph," I grunted, pretending to peruse the menu. I already knew what I was going to have, but wanted an excuse not to look at him right then. The perky waitress quickly took our order. I decided on a grilled cheese sandwich and a soda, when Naruto, on the other hand, ordered the El Supreme Grande Mega Breakfast, AKA—a heart attack on a plate. Oh, and a large orange juice. I gazed at him in wonder, trying to figure out what he was going to do with all of that food.

"I like to eat," he shrugged and grinned sheepishly.

"I guess!" I replied, not able to hide my amazement.

After Miss Perky-pants, the waitress, brought us our drinks, Naruto looked at me, a serious frown on his glorious face. I looked him dead in the eye, which was hard for me at that point, and asked, " So, what are we talking about? I take it that it's pretty important."

"It is, that's true, but I don't want to talk to you about it just yet. I'd rather we enjoy our meal first. You aren't going to believe a word I tell you, when it comes down to it, and you're going to dismiss the entire explanation as fantasy, get up and walk out without thinking about whether I'm really telling you the truth or not. So, I'm telling you the important things last, so we can at least have a civil time eating before the bad part starts." He frowned again, wrinkling his brow and pursing his lips together as if a sour memory invaded his mind.

I could tell that he was unhappy at having to let me in on this secret, it made him upset, and for a moment, I felt sorry for him. Part of me thought that maybe this wasn't some mastermind prank after all, that maybe he was actually being honest about everything. The distrusting part of me didn't agree, though, and I was determined to keep my guard up. He was probably a better actor by now, and I couldn't take the chance of being caught with my pants down. Well, again.

I sighed at his explanation, and answered, "OK, I'll go along with it for now. I'm curious to see what kind of crazy story you come up with. At least you're admitting it's a load of shit."

"No, I'm not saying it's a load of shit, I'm saying you'll think it is. Trust me, I wish none of this were true, it's not natural what was done to us, and seeing the after-affects of what's happened to you and everyone else, it caused a lot of unnecessary damage. I just want you to understand, so you don't hate me any more. Anyway, that's all I'm going to tell you right this second. I want to eat, and I want to talk to you like a normal person again before...well, before I'm forced to blow it all out of the water and lose touch with you forever." Anger clouded his face now, and he put his chin in his hand and looked away from me.

"Wait, 'what was _done_ to us'? What are you talking about?" I asked, suddenly worried. I was already not liking what he was saying, and he hadn't said much at all, yet.

"Not yet," he answered firmly. "Here comes our food." He switched gears and beamed gleefully at our waitress as she handed us our food.

Naruto's order was monstrous. It took up three plates, and they were all piled as full as they could go. My simple sandwich was dwarfed and I suddenly felt very small, myself.

He dug into his ham and cheese omelette, and started a new conversation. "So, are you seeing anyone? Serious, engaged yet?"

I looked up, startled at his line of questioning. It wasn't his business, but I answered, anyway. "No, I don't date. And before you ask, I don't have time, for one thing, and I don't trust men, for another. You and Sasuke took care of that one for me." I couldn't help myself, I knew I shouldn't have, but I couldn't stop my mouth.

The devastated look on his face and the way he slammed his fork down on the table told me I had hit a nerve. THE nerve. He chewed the food that was in his mouth slowly, his eyes never leaving the plate in front of him in order to avoid having to look at me. My stomach twisted uncomfortably with regret, but I took up my sandwich and nibbled on the edges out of nervousness. I decided to backpedal a bit.

"Anyway," I continued as cooly as I could muster. "What about you? Any future Mrs. Uzumakis out there in the world?" I kept my eyes on my sandwich, because for some reason, I didn't really want to know the answer to this question.

"Not any more," he answered abruptly. Now he was looking wistful and sad at his plate, and I could tell there was heartbreak behind that look. He hadn't picked up his fork again since slamming it down, and I was certain I'd ruined his glorious meal. I felt bad about that.

"Uuhhh, so, why did you decide to transfer here for grad school?" I asked quickly, scrambling to change the subject. I still couldn't look at him, and I fidgeted in my seat like a three year old child, trying to ease the tension in my body.

"I had heard they had an excellent program," he spoke back, quietly. "And, I heard that you were here." He said the last under his breath, but I caught it, anyway. I decided to act like I didn't hear, though. I would pounce on him for it later. Right now, it seemed he had had enough of that from me.

"Your eggs are getting cold," I said, looking pointedly at his conspicuously full plate.

"Yeah," he said roughly, pushing his plates away from him. "Well, I've sort of lost my appetite."

Though part of me felt badly, I wasn't going to apologize. Not to him. I'd lost out on plenty of meals because of him, and I knew how it felt. But then again, I knew how it felt, and so I regretted upsetting him. The dichotomy of my feelings toward him was getting annoying, and I was getting the urge to leave and just not deal with it at all, no matter how curious I was for his explanation.

Our waitress came back to check on us, and her perky smile fell when she saw Naruto's barely-touched meal. She asked if he wanted a to-go box, but he declined. She gave him the bill and told him he could pay at the register. As she walked away, I noticed she looked back at me with a less-than-perky scowl. Obviously, she could tell that I was the culprit for ruining golden boy's cheery mood. I decided to make a half-assed attempt at lightening things up.

"She's cute," I announced. "You should go for it."

"Not my type," he shrugged. He was looking at me with his blue eyes stabbing my soul. My breath caught a little.

"OK, out with it," I demanded. I'm tired of skirting around the issue. Start talking or I start walking."

"Fine," he shot back. "Here goes. But remember, I warned you how you're going to take this, so please, try to at least hear the entire story before you run off. It's all important.

"I'm going to tell you about my high school experience, and then I'm going to take things further, telling you why mine is so different from yours. Here we go." He took in a deep breath, closing his eyes, his hands balled into fists as they rested on the table top.

"Around seventh grade, I had a lot of friends. Nine, to be exact. We all had the same classes together, all through to the end of high school. We always were together, just us nine. There was me, Sakura, Ino, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Kiba, Choji, Shino, and...you. We were all really close, like there was no one else at the school, just us and the teachers. Shikamaru was my best friend, but who I normally hung out with was you, Hinata.

"We were inseparable until about ninth grade, and then you and I started dating and we quickly fell in love. Our senior year, I decided I wanted to marry you, and I proposed on your birthday. We had everything planned out, how we would go to college together, and then when we both had jobs we would start having kids, that kind of thing. We were so happy together, I loved you like you were my whole world. You loved me the same, you told me so every day." His eyes were clouding with unshed tears.

"The thing is, Sasuke had a thing for you, too. For a long time, he and I had a little rivalry for your affection, but it turned out you only had eyes for me. Sasuke wasn't really one to give up, though, and he never seemed to get over wanting you. He acted a little crazy over it, sometimes. I guess I should have done something then.

"On graduation day, right after the ceremony, he went to your house. You were the only one home yet, and I guess you turned him down again. Apparently, you got him pissed off about it, and he murdered you in cold blood right in the foyer of your house. He strangled you. That was the official cause of death. But, I had heard later that he grabbed your neck so hard, he broke two of your vertebrae, as well.

"Your father came home and found you. He thought it was me who had killed you and tried to kill me while the police were interviewing me. I had been with my parents all day, though, and also was buying your graduation gift at the time of the murder, so even the sales staff at the Hallmark store vouched for me. Your dad apologized, but I could tell he still hated me for some reason.

"The police finally got the forensics back, and found out it was Sasuke who murdered you. He left a clean fingerprint on your neck and also the door knob on the inside of your house. Before they arrested him, though, he went crazy and came after me. This time, he had a gun. He thought he had killed me, and as I lay there he told me that he loved you more, that I never would do enough for you, and that you were an ungrateful bitch for throwing his love away.

"The police pulled up right before he left, and he decided to pull a suicide by cop. They really nailed him. It took me about a month to get out of the hospital, but I made it."

He pulled up his shirt, and there were two fully healed scars on him. One was a hole in his right shoulder, and the other was frighteningly closer to his heart. I stared in shock at the wounds. Surely the guy couldn't fake this one. It wasn't make up, it was real.

"Both bullets went clean through me, because he shot me at close range. I nearly bled out before the cops got done taking care of Sasuke. My parents were totally freaked, with you being dead, and then me almost being killed, as well. They kept saying to each other that it wasn't supposed to be this way. At first, I thought they were just talking about life in general, but that didn't turn out to be the case."

He put his shirt back down and wiped his damp eyes with his sleeve. I sat back from the table, trying to figure out what was going on. How could all of that happen, and I wasn't aware of any of it? How could I be dead, when I wasn't? I was trying to keep to my word that I wasn't going to get disgusted and bolt before he finished, but this story didn't make any sense at all. He was very convincing, though. I felt he should go into acting, he would make a ton of money. He looked to me again and continued the story.

"Later on, I was really depressed. I had lost you, the woman I loved so much, and the life that I wanted was lost forever. I went into therapy for a while, trying to get back to wanting to live. In that time, my shrink and I noticed some weird anomalies about my high school life and how I noticed that when I got out of the hospital a few things were, well, off with the rest of the world all of the sudden. I'll get to that later.

"Anyway, not long after I started college, which was really hard without you, by the way, my parents died in a car crash." He looked down again, the sorrow weighing his body down.

"I-I really couldn't cope with that, you know? After losing you, then them? It was like the more I tried to move on, the more bad things happened. The more I tried to make sense of what had gone on in my life, the more things got confusing.

"When I came back to the house on Christmas break, I decided to go through my parent's things, you know, to clean up and get rid of the stuff I didn't need any more before I sold the house. I went through the filing cabinet in my dad's study and I found a safety deposit box key. I went to the bank and opened it, and there was a packet full of files. I read them, and I couldn't believe what I saw. My parents had signed me up for an experiment, a really weird one, and they got paid a lot of money for it. I mean, eight figures big. They wound up putting almost all of it in a trust fund for me, so I wound up being independently wealthy. The thing is, I feel like I have nothing. Not without...well, never mind that.

"After finding all of that information, I started trying to contact the other kids in our group. Some of them were hard to track down, and others weren't. The thing is, I found a really scary pattern.

"Sasuke, the real one, is missing, and has been since we graduated. Shino has, too, but his family said he pretty much went on a drinking bender and never came home again. Ino, well, she and Kiba both went on to become raging meth addicts, and they're so totally messed up that they're homeless and crazy. Shikamaru is in a mental ward in Minnesota somewhere. They don't know why, he just snapped not long after graduation. Sakura and Choji are both dead. Suicides, just a few months after graduation. Everyone, all of them, the real ones, are dead. All but you and me."

A chill radiated down my spine. If what he was saying is true, and that was a massive 'if', the implications were ominous. Why would he and I be the only ones to live out of the nine? I shivered, though it wasn't cold. The lie was creative, and though I trusted none of it, it was so entertaining, I couldn't pull myself away yet. I decided to ask a question.

" So why have I come out unscathed? No one has tried to kill me, I haven't gone crazy, I haven't turned to drugs to cope. Why not me, too?" As I asked the question, my stomach tied itself in a knot. I almost didn't want to know.

"I'm not sure, yet," he answered. "There's a lot of things I don't know. It's a huge puzzle. The company that my parents signed the contract with doesn't exist. Neither does the grave of the Hinata I was in love with. It's just not there, where it was before I was shot. Sasuke didn't try to kill me until about a week after he killed you...well, uh, my Hinata. I went to the funeral. I saw her buried and stood at her grave for hours after everyone else had left the cemetery. It's not there now. There's nothing there, it hasn't been occupied yet."

I sighed and looked him straight in the eyes, trying to see the deception that I knew had to be there. The problem is, it wasn't there, and that made me uneasy. I frowned, going over some of the things he mentioned. Things that seemed similar to me. I wanted to dismiss them, but I was having a hard time doing that just then.

I didn't know anything about any experiment or money. I supposed if any money existed, my father had control over it. I wasn't really that interested in that, though. I wanted to know who did this and why. If any of it was real at all. It all sounded too insane, like a weird movie that is hard to follow all the way through.

"Hinata, when you were in school, what happened to you? You act like I did something horrible to you, I'd like you to explain. I want to know why you hate me, before you and I eventually go our separate ways." He was looking at me expectantly, trying to read my face. I could see he really wanted my answer, so I intended to give it to him. With both barrels.

"You were terrible to me. You and Sasuke were the worst. The others were mean and said ugly things to me, but the bulk of the humiliation came from you two. It never let up, and each day was worse than the one before."

I detailed my middle and high school existence to him, not sparing him any of the gory details of his and Sasuke's torment. Every evil thing I could remember, and how horrible it made me feel were put on his shoulders that hour that I spoke about it. Tears came to me as I told him how I wanted to kill myself, wanted to die in order to escape him and his bullying. I was shocked when his eyes filled with tears, too. He never took his eyes away from mine, though. At least he wasn't being a coward about taking his lumps, he was actually manning up and facing what he had done. Never did he try to defend his actions or make excuses for the misery he inflicted on me. He just sat there and took my wrath, stoic and silent.

When I was finished, I wiped my eyes with my paper napkin, and looked up at him defiantly. "So, what do you have to say for yourself," I goaded.

" I can't speak for the person who did that to you, Hinata. I know he looked like me, spoke like me, _was_ me, in some way. But, I will tell you right now, that this person, sitting in front of you right now – – this person loved Hinata more than anyone, and I would do anything to go back in time and save her, so I could still be loving her and live the wonderful life we had planned that was stolen from us.

"I'm sorry for what happened to you. I really am. But, I can't apologize for something I didn't do. I hope some day, you can forgive that person and move on, because you are denying yourself a huge part of your life by not being able to.

"I will say, though, that I'm glad you were strong enough to not let whoever has done this to us beat you. I would have been very sad to know that they had killed you, as well. At least the Hinata I loved is still living in some way."

I was too angry to speak any more. He wasn't going to give me my apology. He wasn't going to own up to what he did. He came up with this huge, wild, bizarre story and actually thought I'd buy it. I couldn't believe he thought I could be that gullible and stupid. I wasn't going to fall for it, no way.

I silently got up from the booth. He, unwitting to my anger, got up, too. As he stood up, I pulled my right hand back and decked him in the jaw as hard as I could. It barely rocked his head to the side, but I felt better. I turned on my heel, and swiftly walked out of the door of the diner.

It was going to be a long five blocks to walk back to my car at midnight. And I needed some ice for my hand.

_**Whoo! Hinata's pissed! Poor Naruto, spilling his guts and then he gets decked anyway. Stay tuned, everyone, the plot will thicken!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Thanks so much for all the reviews!**_

_**I don't own Naruto or any of his friends. **_

When I had finally walked through my door around one-thirty, I felt exhausted but restless. That was a long walk in pumps, and I was used to sneakers, especially when walking around so much. My calves would be feeling this night for a while.

I kicked my shoes off in the corner of my bedroom and shucked my dress and undergarments. I flopped backwards onto my bed, right in the middle. I lay there for a long time, reflecting on the evening. What a disaster.

After my dramatic exit from the diner, I had expected Naruto to come running after me, or to at least follow me from a distance in order for me to reach my car safely. But he didn't do that.

Around five minutes after I started walking back to the dance club, I heard the roar of his engine, and his orange flash of a car passed me on the street, not slowing until he got to the next stop sign. Music was blaring from the open window. Hard, angry music, the stuff someone would listen to if they were trying to blow off some steam. I warily eyed his car as I walked, checking to see if he was watching me from the side mirror. Amazingly, he wasn't. Even more amazing was that it bothered me, deep down. He pulled away from the stop sign and I watched his car roar down the street until I could no longer make out his tail lights.

I felt relieved, yet abandoned. Triumphant, yet lonely. I knew I had been a total bitch, but I felt I had to maintain that appearance to him from now on. I couldn't give in, I wasn't going to allow him to win. Yet, I was starting to wonder what there was to lose, anymore. He didn't appear to be playing the game I thought he was. He was a complete gentleman the whole time we were together, there was no sign of the hateful teenager I used to dread. Naruto Uzumaki couldn't be more confusing to me, and it pissed me off.

I wearily pulled myself off of the bed, and walked into the bathroom. I needed something to help me sleep, and I got two Tylenol PM's out of the medicine cabinet. It was almost two in the morning by that time, and it was a bad time to take them, but I was desperate to not have to lay in bed for hours tossing and turning.

I brushed my teeth and my hair, and then slid on my stomach onto the cool cotton sheets of my bed, forcing every inch of my naked body to relax at once. I snuggled my face into my fluffy pillow and closed my eyes. I must have been more worn out than I thought, because that was the last thing I remember until I started dreaming.

_There was total blackness all around. The kind of dark that's just blank, like you would imagine the spaces between dimensions. I noticed that I was encased in a bubble. The material was transparent, but tough. The air inside was stagnant and quite warm, like I had been in there a long time without any new air coming in. I pushed against the sides, but gave up quickly, telling myself that I was safer in the bubble, that at least there was nothing in there with me that could hurt me. _

_I drifted for a bit and then I noticed a person walking in my direction. The figure started off in the distance, but got closer, and before long, I recognized it as Naruto. He was smiling at me with his arms wide open. I found myself smiling back, reaching for him tentatively, but careful not to break my bubble, my comforting sanctuary from harm and heartache. _

_Right before Naruto got within a few inches of the outside of the bubble, a sinister figure came up behind him from out of the gloom. It was another Naruto, the younger one from high school, the one I hated and who hated me. He was different, though. He had evil, piercing eyes, the eyes of a snake, and his gaze made me instantly fear him. _

_The evil Naruto grabbed the elder one from behind, wrestling him farther away from the bubble that held me. The good Naruto pulled against him, trying to reach me, fear and anguish dominating his face. The younger version embraced the elder in an unnaturally tight grip, then huge fangs sprang from his mouth and embedded themselves in the elder's neck, paralyzing him in an instant. _

_I screamed in horror at the sight before me, and I started slamming myself against the bubble, wishing that I could break the seal, just for a moment, so I could bring the good Naruto in with me and save him. But, I couldn't find the strength to break the barrier that held me. The comforting feeling was just too great to allow myself to break out, and I allowed myself to only watch the macabre scene before me. _

_The evil Naruto spoke to me, a raspy, reptilian voice coming from the young man. "Thank you for helping me break him. Just a little more now, and he'll snap, too, just like the others. You two have been the hard ones to disable, but I enjoy a challenge. You both were always my favorites, the strong ones. I only hope I can find more like you soon. Get ready, girl. When I'm done with the blonde, you're next!"_

_The evil Naruto stopped speaking, and transformed into a great white snake. He hovered over the paralyzed Naruto, then opened his massive jaws and swallowed him in one bite._

I jumped up from the bed screaming, sweat dripping down my naked body like I had run a marathon. I stood there for a moment, my faculties coming back to me slowly, and my breathing calmed after a few moments. Still, my mind was racing, I couldn't understand why I would have such a horrifying, vivid dream. It must have been the pills. Guess I wasn't going to be taking any more of those any time soon.

It was daylight, and I looked over at the digital clock on my nightstand. It was ten fifteen. Whoa, did I oversleep. I hated doing that, it threw my whole day off.

I hopped in the shower, trying to wash away the bad dream. I couldn't shake the vision of the snake eating Naruto, nor the words he said. He said I was helping destroy the man who was trying and failing to befriend me. I started to worry, was there something to the dream? It was just a by-product of the events of last night, surely. Or, was there something more behind it? The snake, his voice, it seemed I knew that voice a long time ago. But I couldn't, could I? It was just a jumble of my imagination, my brain trying to file away my life, bringing chaos to order.

After the shower, I made myself some coffee. I sat down on my sofa, looking at the mess of papers I needed to straighten up. In the midst of the opened bills I noticed a register receipt with handwriting on it. The dream was still rolling around in my mind, and the words of the snake-man worried me to distraction. On impulse, I picked up the phone and the receipt and started dialing. I held my breath, waiting.

_Ring_

_Ring_

_Ring_

_Ring_

"Oh come on, already, pick up!" My legs were bouncing up and down with nervousness.

_Ring_

_Ring_

_(Click)_

"Hello?" a low voice answered, hoarse and slurred.

"Naruto? Hi. Are-are y-you ok?" I stammered, realizing that I had just called someone I was supposed to hate and didn't have a good excuse.

He sighed quietly, I could tell he was still mainly asleep. He grunted a little, like he was turning over in bed.

"Well?" I prodded, impatient.

"I dunno," he answered sloppily. "I'm too drunk still to give a shit, to tell you the truth." He sighed again.

"What are you doing getting drunk?" I asked, concern in my voice.

"Oh gee, Hinata, you sucker punch me in front of God and everybody and then walk away when I'm trying to give you some important information that has a huge impact on both our lives, and also making me feel like an ass all weekend, now I wonder, why in the hell would I want to have a few drinks?

"And by the way, what the fuck is this, you hate my guts but now you've got to check up on me like you're my mom? I don't get you, lady, I really don't. Do me a favor and pick a lane on your emotional highway and stay in it. It's getting really hard to dodge you swaying back and forth all over the road like this."

I squeezed my eyes shut in distress. I guess it would figure he would be pissed after all the events of this weekend.

"Naruto...I...I...oh, never mind. Go back to sleep. I'll talk to you later."

"Oh no you won't," he barked at me. "I'm done with this. It's too much for me, trying to separate _you_ from _her _and not acting on what I'm feeling. And you, you thinking I'm some teenage douche bag that you can't manage to get over being pissed at, it really hurts, you know? I still love you, well...her, and I can't stand you acting this way when all I want is to...be with you again. It's too hard. I want to be patient, but you...you're just too fucked up and it seems you like it that way. So, I'm not going to try to fix things. You don't want to be around me? Fine. Then make sure you go out of your way to avoid me. It hurts too bad to look at you, anyway."

I heard a crash and another click and the line went silent.

I sat there for a moment, just staring at the phone in my hand.

"Well, shit!" I suddenly yelled, and I threw the phone across the room and it bounced off the wall, landing on the floor with a few extra pieces flying away from it.

Somehow, in the back of my mind, just on the lucid side of my subconscious, I sensed the snake man laughing, cackling maniacally, like the villain in a cheezy old movie.

_**Uh oh. Looks like girlfriend really did it this time. Tune in later to see what happens!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Don't own it, but I love to mess with it.**_

_**We're going to switch gears a little bit in this chapter, please bear with me. Some of you will like this and some of you won't. Just saying.**_

Later that day, Alisha called, as she said she would. She told me how she and Johnathan talked a lot the night before, and she said he was wanting to get serious in their relationship. Alisha was happy about that, though she was reserved about his timing. He had maneuvered her into having sex with him after their talk, it was their first time since they had started dating. Though she gave him rave reviews, she was still troubled that maybe he only talked about the relationship to make her feel better about screwing him. I couldn't offer much advice, but I urged her to give him the benefit of the doubt.

Next, our conversation turned to me and Naruto.

"So, how did things go with you and 'hot stuff' last night?" she asked, a sly tone colored her voice.

"Not good," I answered plainly, not wanting to get into this.

"What? Why? He seemed _very _into you. Let me guess, you sabotaged it, didn't you. You know, Hinata, you have to let someone in some time. You're going to die alone." She was genuinely irritated.

"Trust me, he isn't into me, and I hate him, remember? We just went to Jimmy's Diner and talked. Then, when he didn't apologize about high school, I punched him in the face and left." I braced for the tsunami to come.

"YOU DID WHAT?" she screamed, making my ears ring. "What the hell! You PUNCHED him? Oh. my. Gawd. I don't know what I'm going to do with you!" She was really on a roll now.

"Look, needless to say, I'm not going to be seeing the likes of him again, so let's just move on to the next one, ok?" I sounded like a whiny brat, and honestly, I felt like one at that moment.

OK, let's move on to the next one," she repeated sarcastically. "_WHAT _NEXT ONE? It's not like you have guys lining up around the block to take you out, Hinata. You give off such a creepy vibe to guys, they take one look at you and run before you have a chance to rip them apart. You could do worse than Naruto, honey. Much worse. Maybe you should re-think this before you can't fix things with him."

"Things are already irreparable, he said so. Let's drop it, ok?" I was miserable now, knowing deep down that I probably did make a mistake, but if I couldn't trust him, how could I date him?

"Sweetheart," she said in a caring tone, "you have issues. Ones that need to be dealt with. Please, I have lots of friends in the shrink business now, I can find you someone reliable. One of my professors-"

I broke her off there. "No. No therapy. I'm fine. Everything is great. I don't need him, or anyone else. I-I like the way things are, you know? I, well, I have lots of freedom, and I don't have to share a bathroom with anyone. It's all fine. Really."

"Uh-huh," she said, abruptly. "Whatever." I could tell that she was rolling her eyes at me.

"Look, you have Johnathan, be content with worrying about your own love life. Let me take care of my own," I frowned, knowing I would do nothing of the sort.

She knew what I was doing and didn't really take offense. Her voice was sweet, like a mother would talk to her daughter. "Hinata, honey. Call him. Fix this. It's obvious he cares about you. I could see that in the few minutes I was around him. Take a chance, just this once. You know, give him the benefit of the doubt? Maybe you should take your own advice this time. OK?"

I sat there for a moment, sulking, but thinking about what she was saying. "I'll think about it," was my final reply.

"OK," she tried to sound satisfied. "I've got to go. I've got some work I've got to get done before the end of the week, and that paper isn't typing itself. Oh hey, we still on for the student exhibit tomorrow?"

"Yeah," I said, relieved we were done with relationship advice. "I'll pick you up around three. Thanks for offering to help. I'm going to need the support. I plan on being a nervous wreck until the doors close at the end of the night."

"Don't worry, I'll be there to hold your hand. I'll talk to you later. Bye."

"Bye, 'Lisha, and thanks," I said sincerely.

I ended the call, but kept my phone in my hands. She was right. Maybe I should try to reach out to him. Maybe, just maybe he really was sincere. If he wasn't, and it turned out to be the prank I thought it was, maybe I could just laugh it off and move on. Maybe. I wasn't sure. I didn't want to be ruled by my past any more. But I was scared. What if I couldn't deal with life out of my bubble? What if I got hurt?

I sat there and thought about it for nearly an hour, turning my cell phone in my hands over and over, looking for a reason to talk to him and looking for reasons not to. I knew he was angry, but maybe he would forgive me. Maybe I didn't deserve that since I couldn't seem to forgive him, but...

"Oh what the hell, I'll give it a shot," I grumbled to myself. But I still played the chicken. I decided to text him, instead.

**Hinata:** _Hey. I wanted to say sorry. I wish u weren't mad. I want to talk to u, if that's ok._

I waited and waited for an answer. Just as I was about to give up and let it go, he got back to me.

**Naruto: **_Is this some kind of joke? I'm not in the mood. Leave me alone._

**Hinata:**_ No. Not a joke. I want 2 talk plz. Can I make u dinner 2nite?_

I waited again for almost a half hour this time, but then my phone rang. It was him.

"Hey," he said curtly.

"Hi," I quietly answered in the sweetest voice I could muster. "Are you interested? I'll make you whatever you want, and we can open that bottle of wine you brought over. You paid a lot of money for that, you should at least get a chance to drink it."

"It was a gift, Hinata. It's meant for you, and the money is nothing to me. I just thought it would be nice." His tone was more civil now, and I started to relax a little bit.

"It was nice. Thanks. So, when can I expect you?" I wasn't taking 'no' for an answer this time.

"Um, I just got done working out, so...let me take a shower and I'll be right over after that. OK?"

Happy visions of both him working out and showering were dancing in my head. I shook them away and answered, "Sure, that works. I'll be waiting."

"OK, then," he replied. Then his voice got a stern tone when he said, "Hinata, this is it. Last time. If we can't be civil, I'm gone. I'll withdraw from school and leave town. I can't do this...not with you." Then, he hung up.

I set my cell down with a lump in my throat. The scene of the snake man saying I was helping to break him came back to the front of my mind. If that wasn't just a dream, then I needed to make sure this went well.

I decided to jump in the shower myself, and I let my hair do its own thing after blow drying it. I put on just a little eye make up and a new outfit and ran into the living room to spruce that up a bit. I put on my music from the computer, cut most of the lights, and then went rummaging around in my refrigerator to see what in the world I had to make him for dinner. It wasn't much, but I'd give him a few choices and then see how that played out.

Just then, I heard a knock at the door, and I jumped a little. "This is it," I said to myself. "Be nice."

I opened the door, and there he was, another bouquet in his hands. I smiled when he offered the flowers to me, and invited him in.

"You look beautiful," he said with his signature smile. "But then, you always do."

I blushed at his complement and offered him a drink. He took a soda, saying that we'd save the wine for later. Then I asked him what he wanted to eat, and gave him two of the options I had in the 'fridge.

"Hey, do you have any eggs?" he asked. "I'd love for you to make me an omellete. You know, to make up for yesterday." He winked at me and grinned, letting me know that he wasn't bashing me like it sounded.

"Yeah, I do, but I don't have any meat to put in it, just a bunch of cheese." I felt bad because I didn't have much in the way of groceries after inviting him to eat.

"That will do. Let's see what you can come up with. I'm ready to be dazzled by your cooking awesomeness." He leaned on the counter of the bar, propping himself up with his elbows, looking at me with rapt attention.

I got out my iron skillet and the ingredients for the meal and started cooking. I loved to cook, and it had been a long time since I was able to do it for someone else. When his omellete was almost ready, he picked up a plate and stood there beside me, waiting for me to plop it on his plate. I giggled at him, because he reminded me of a silly dog waiting for his master to fill his dish.

Finally, his eggs were done, and I skillfully shifted them to his plate. Then I got to making my own omellete, and he sat down at the kitchen table, patiently waiting for me to finish and come to eat with him.

This time, our meal was completely civil, and we both were able to finish our plates without incident. We had kept the subject strictly on our classes, and it was very pleasant. He complemented me on my cooking and I was glad he was pleased. Finally, I took up the plates and filled the dishwasher while he opened the wine to let it breathe before he served it.

He poured both of us a glass and we retired to the living room and my comfortable sofa, him with the wine bottle in tow. The wine was fantastic, a really nice syrah. Both of us settled in and faced each other. We were both barefoot by this time, and he sat cross-legged up on the cushions, looking like he had been living in my house all of his life. I didn't mind, it just seemed odd to me that with all the problems we had in the past few days that he would be so at ease.

"I'm glad you're so comfortable here with me," I said. "You know, it makes me feel like I'm a good hostess."

"Well, it's not just that, you see," he said, suddenly getting a faraway look in his eyes. "It's more like I feel like I've fallen back into the groove with my, uh, fiancee'. It kind of gives me a haunted feeling, being with you, actually. It makes me happy and sad at the same time, seeing you sitting here."

He gazed into my eyes, his blue orbs hypnotizing me with their depth and beauty. I could see it then, he was haunted, sadly reliving his past through me. I knew then that I believed him, that at least part of what he had been telling me last night was true. I also knew that I suddenly wanted to know more about him, and to be closer to him.

He drank from his wine stem, never breaking his gaze with mine. I was having a hard time concentrating on my own thoughts, and my tongue loosened, saying things I normally wouldn't.

"You don't know how many years I longed for you to look at me that way," I said in a small voice. I knew I should have kept that to myself, but I wanted to try to let go with him and see what would happen. If I was going to take a chance, I was going to really open myself to it. He said this would be the end if we failed to maintain civility, so I felt I had little to lose.

He still held my eyes to his, and I was starting to feel slightly giddy. Maybe it was him, maybe it was the wine. I took another drink, a fairly large swig, feeling the warmth of the alcohol warm my throat. The silence from him was unnerving, and I kept drinking for something to do with myself.

"Say something, please," I begged.

But he didn't say anything. He stood, instead, setting his glass down on the coffee table. His eyes were still locked on me, and he held out his hand to help me to stand, too. I did what he wanted, like a zombie obeying its master, but I wasn't repulsed by what was happening. Somehow, I knew where this was going and why.

I stood in front of him, a full head shorter, and I was looking up at his face. His eyes searched mine, deeper than before, looking for her in me. His sadness was conveyed in every glance and subtle movement, sorrow mingled with tense restraint. I knew he was trying not to scare me away, seeing how far I would let him take this before it got too much and I pushed him away.

"Will you allow me to kiss you, just once?" he asked, feverish emotion in his voice.

I nodded, smiling gently at him. I wanted this for him, for some reason. I felt it may give him some sort of closure, and after my horrid behavior, I thought he deserved it from me.

He took a step closer, and took my petite hand in his. He held it up to his lips and kissed each of my fingertips. It felt like a bird fluttering against my hand, and I found I enjoyed it. He leaned in a little, and ran his hand through the tresses of my hair, watching it fall away from his fingers and back to my shoulder. He smiled slightly then, and I imagined that it brought back a memory. I noticed that his eyes were misted over, and then he touched my face, two fingertips tracing my cheek.

His fingers stopped at my chin and he tilted my face up toward his. He looked deep into my eyes once more, seeming to savor his feelings of passion and loss. He ran his thumb across my lower lip, and I could smell his skin for the first time. It was new, but somehow familiar, and I breathed in heavily, enjoying the scent, trying to burn it into my memory.

He leaned in even more, and his nose brushed against mine. My lips parted slightly, and I quivered in anticipation, now straining against my own urges. Then, his lips met mine, and the rush of emotion exploded within me. I moved my mouth with his, taking in his warmth, his softness, his wonderfully gentle touch. It was heaven, that kiss.

He broke the kiss and pulled away slightly, looking into my eyes again. This time he spoke, whispering,"Sweet Hina," and he kissed me again, deeper this time, his arms holding me to his muscular body, making me feel happy, safe, and warm. I reached up and touched his face, feeling the beginning of razor stubble coming out on his skin.

I found that I didn't want him to let go of me, but he did a moment later. I expected to see a smile gracing his face, but it wasn't there. Instead, he had a troubled look in his eyes, confusion and obvious pain had taken him over. I was worried, things were not going as I felt they should be at that time.

"Naruto, are you ok? I asked, not sure I was wanting to know the answer.

"No," he answered simply. He looked down at the floor, conflicting emotions were playing on his face and he looked as if he was about to cry.

Then he looked at me again, sorrow the only emotion showing this time. "I'm sorry, Hinata. Thank you for the dinner. I...I really have to go now." And with that, he went to the door and scuffed on his shoes, and he was gone into the night without another word.

I flopped back down on the couch, crying bitterly that something that was so beautiful to me had caused him so much pain. Just when I had started trying and thought things might go somewhere, it was over.

Our chance seemed lost forever.

_**It's been hard to pace this story, it's pretty much writing itself. I know it seems sudden, the way Hinata turns her feelings around, but she's had them all along, she's just been pigheaded. I want to keep tension between them, but her hating him was getting old. More mystery,intrigue and a little bit of romance to come. It's not over yet, by a long shot! Chapter 6 is coming soon! Thanks for the new reviews, everyone!**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**I do not own Naruto. That is all...**_

I felt like shit going through classes on Monday morning. I was so tired from not sleeping, but how could I sleep after my sad and confusing evening with Naruto? My stomach was killing me from drinking so much coffee and not eating.

The night before, after my crying jag from Naruto leaving suddenly, I needed an outlet. My outlet of choice was drawing.

I drew all through the night without stopping, my pencil moving at an amazing pace. I had drawn a collage of a few views of what I thought we looked like kissing, and the unhappy look on his face when it was over. I tacked the finished composition to the cork board in my kitchen and titled it "Your Regret". I could tell he was regretting having kissed me, and I was beginning to regret letting him in my life when I had known better.

Still, the snake-man's words from my horrible dream continued to hound me. I needed to make sure he was ok. I needed to know that I wouldn't cause him to lose it and wind up like our other seven counterparts did. I had been texting him all day, in between each class, but he had yet to answer. I was beyond worried. I decided to try one more time on my way home.

**Hinata:** _Ok, I'm really worried now. I just want to know if ur alright. Please, Naruto, answer me. _

I sighed as I put the phone down and drove home from campus. It was almost one o'clock, and I needed to get ready for the upcoming exhibit opening tonight. I had to pick up Alisha in a few hours, and I was so glad she was going with me. This was a big deal, sort of my 'trial by fire' with my department, and I was determined to knock their socks off. Many influential people from the community would be in attendance, and I needed to make the department look as good as I knew it was in order for them to keep opening their pocketbooks and funding us. Private endowments were our bread and butter.

When I got in the door, I put some wheat bread in the toaster and put on another pot of coffee. I was so sleepy, all I wanted was to take a long nap. Time wasn't on my side, though, and I had to do everything I could to keep functioning. The toast was to stave off the stabbing pains in my stomach. Between my nerves and all the caffeine, I was about to double over. I had to pull it together and just get through tonight. Then, I could relax. Hopefully.

After showering, I did my nails and then put on my favorite dress. It was a gorgeous Vera Wang, purple, and it set off my lavender eyes and pale skin beautifully. Next was my make-up and hair, which I curled again, but I opted on fluffing it out a little and leaving it down. I went to my full-length mirror and regarded my reflection. I looked pretty good. Then why did I have to be so lonely all the time?

I sighed heavily, threw my lipstick and compact into my little clutch purse with my keys and my wallet and scooted toward the door, smelling something pleasant. My toast and coffee! I wavered for a moment on whether I should stop and eat a bit, but I knew I was almost running late, and decided against it. I would eat something at the gallery. I ran out the door and to my car, on my way to what I viewed as one of the most important nights in my short career.

We got to the gallery just in time for the caterers to come to the back to be let in. They were serving finger sandwiches and hors d'oeurves that evening with two kinds of wine and some punch for the underage students. I intended to keep it classic and simple, wanting the art to always maintain center stage in the minds of the guests. I had been talking to the interns who were there to help out, giving them pointers on how to treat the guests, what behavior was expected of them, and that I wanted them to enjoy themselves, as well.

The dean of the department, Mr. Hatake, was very impressed with my leadership and organizational skills during the set up of the evening. As guest started to arrive and fill the gallery, he stood by me, announcing to each set of guests that I was responsible for how wonderful things were going. I was beaming with pride, thankful that I had the qualities that my future employer was looking for. I knew I was going to get what I wanted, and that satisfaction would carry me through the evening.

Later on, Alisha and I found each other, and she handed me a glass of wine, which I took gratefully. I was dying of thirst. I knew I shouldn't drink the wine since I hadn't had a thing to eat all day, and I reminded myself to just sip and not gulp it down. It wouldn't do for me to get tipsy and ruin everything. As we milled around, chatting with the guests and each other, suddenly Alisha stopped, a gasp escaping her ruby lips.

"Oh mercy, would you look at that?" she pointed to the opposite side of the gallery.

I followed her finger, and took in a deep breath of shock that was a mimic of hers. There, standing by himself with a glass of wine in his hand, was easily the most handsome man I had ever set eyes on. Of course, it was Naruto Uzumaki himself, in all his shining glory. He was dressed in a black suit, perfectly tailored, his aura one of smooth confidence and unquestionable masculinity. He was looking at a large painting, one of mine, I noticed. I had no idea he had an appreciation for art, nor did I remember mentioning anything to him about the exhibit tonight.

I swallowed the massive lump in my throat and walked over to him, Alisha in tow. I was having a hard time controlling my breathing, but managed a quiet, "Hi", and tapping him on his shoulder. "Are you having a nice time?"

He turned, intending to greet me back, but he stopped suddenly as his gaze caught me. He unwittingly looked me over appreciatively, a light smile playing over his supple mouth. Alisha giggled at the look on his face, jolting him out of what seemed like a light trance. He smiled broader, sheepishly, like a mischievous child caught doing something naughty.

"Very much," he replied lightly. "It's even better now that you've found me. I have to say that you look...well, beautiful, I guess. It's not a good enough word, but it will have to do for now, because I can't think of anything else that would be accurate enough." He smiled again, his eyes feasting on me once more.

"Well, thank you, that's so nice of you to say," I breathed, blushing. "You look, um, dashing yourself, if you must know." I was checking him out just as much, amazed at how someone so handsome could become even more so with one simple change of clothing.

"A-hem," Alisha coughed, trying to get our attention. "Am I just chopped liver, standing over here?" She gave us both a glare of mock hurt.

"Oh, sorry," Naruto jumped and forced his eyes away from me. "You look lovely tonight, too, Alisha. Nice dress."

She rolled her eyes, trying not to laugh. "Oh brother. Nice try on the save, hon, but you need to work on your timing. You two chat, I'm going to get another glass of wine. See you later," she said quickly, doing her best to get out of our way.

He turned back to me, his eyes drifting to mine. "I'm sorry I haven't answered you today, Hinata. I just, well, needed some time to think, and I needed to be without that kind of distraction today. I hope you aren't too angry with me."

"Worried, yes. Angry, no," I replied, concern clouding my eyes. "I've been kind of scared that something had happened to you all day, and I couldn't shake it. I know you can take care of yourself, and all that, it's just after last night...well, I was just worried."

"Yeah, last night. I'm so, so sorry. I know I upset you. I'd like to make it up to you. Do you think we can get together and talk about it later?" his eyes pleaded with mine, as if he felt I would reject the idea outright.

"Sure," I said, trying to keep my tone nonchalant. I couldn't help but be excited about seeing him alone again. "I have something I want to tell you, too, about our, um, unique situation." He nodded, understanding what I was referring to. "I was planning on telling you last night, but I never got the chance," I added.

He motioned to the large painting in front of him, intending to switch up the conversation before anyone around us noticed the direction the previous one was headed to. "Did you do this one?"

I nodded, smiling. "Yeah, I did that one just a few months ago. I don't paint much, really, but I was very motivated for it when this one came about. I like the way it turned out, it's got good composition, and my color usage is getting much better. Do you like it?" I was really wanting his opinion, and chewed on my lip waiting for his answer.

"You bet I like it," he answered enthusiastically. "Actually, I was wondering if you'd be upset if I bought it."

I did a double take, my eyes went round with surprise. "You-you want to buy _my_ painting? Really? Why?" I couldn't disguise my elevated curiosity.

"Well, I just moved in to my apartment a few months ago, and I've been pretty lax at decorating. The walls are completely bare. This painting really appeals to me. It shows me a lot about who you really are, and I like that. I want it to be a center-piece in my home. It's really wonderful." His honest praise made my heart almost explode.

"S-sure, you can have it," I stuttered, still reveling in the moment. "I'm flattered you like it so much."

"You're welcome," he answered, smiling at my reaction. "I really like your style. This is the first time I've seen any of your work. I hope you'll show me more of what you've done soon. I may want to take more."

He placed his hand at the small of my back, herding me to another painting. I was impressed with his interest. Even though he didn't really know any of the terminology for what we were talking about, he had a good eye for analyzing the artistic elements of the pieces. He was amazingly intuitive about the emotional significance in each work, as well as any symbolism that was depicted. It was like I was talking to another art student.

We stayed like that the entire evening, him never leaving my side as we shifted from painting to sculpture, from student to guest. The event was going on without a hitch, and I was finally relaxing, knowing it was about over. The problem was, my bad eating and sleeping habits seemed to be catching up with me, and physically I was feeling worse. I felt sick enough to not want to eat any more, though, I should have. The sharp pains from too much caffeine were coming at a higher frequency. And though I tried to keep a stone face when a wave of them came over me, I noticed Naruto and Alisha get concerned looks whenever my body stiffened from a new stab. I kept telling myself that it was just a little longer, that my bed was still going to be there when I got home, I just had to hang on.

Finally, the exhibit came to a close, and Mr. Hatake ushered the last guest from the front door of the gallery. The dean of the department turned to me, gleefully cheering, "Hinata, that was the best gallery presentation I think we've ever had! All of our guests were very impressed, and many of them promised us bigger donations this year. Thank you so much making it such a fabulous evening!"

"I just appreciate you having so much faith in me, and giving me the opportunity to do this for you, Mr. Hatake. It was my pleasure," I answered him, smiling.

He asked me to finish turning off the lights and to lock up, and then he bid us goodnight and left. I did as he requested, and Naruto and Alisha waited for me by the back door, chatting quietly. I was feeling increasingly sick, and my head was starting to get woozy. I was about twenty steps away from my waiting friends, when I suddenly got a scary case of tunnel vision that stopped me dead in my tracks. My legs began to shake, and I called out, "Lisha...help...,"and everything went black.

_The massive white snake slithered after me as I ran to nowhere, darkness and trees the only thing ahead of me. The snake cackled and hissed behind me, its fangs glistening despite the lack of a strong light source. I could see it in great detail, though my eyes were facing forward. I didn't need to turn my head to see it was gaining on me fast. _

_I picked up speed, jumping through a great forest, leaping from tree to tree with strength and grace I never knew before. The snake was hot on my heels, and I broke through the treeline, dropping down into a wide meadow. I ran and ran, suddenly seeing Naruto standing in the middle of the field, his stance defiant and steady, as if waiting for the evil snake to dare come to him._

_I stopped beside him, my body shaking from fatigue. I screamed at him, panicked, "Naruto, we've got to run! Don't just stand there, he'll kill us!"_

"_Hinata, you know me better than anybody," he answered, determination in his voice. "I don't run, and I don't give up. I promise I'll protect you, just get behind me!" _

_As he spoke, a ball of spinning energy arose in his hand, rotating at an impossible speed and glowing like the surface of the sun. I marveled at its beauty, but was quickly distracted by the massive reptile bearing down upon us. It growled menacingly, and a immense sword protruded from its gaping mouth, reaching toward Naruto with deadly accuracy. _

_Naruto charged the white snake, leaping toward its body with the energy orb glowing and spinning in his hand. The two warriors closed in on each other, and I screamed Naruto's name in fear, my eyes wide with terror._

I sat up in the bed, a horrified scream tearing from my throat. The nightmare was so vivid, so scary, that I still didn't know that I was back in reality. I jumped, looking around with wild eyes for the snake that had just been attacking.

All of the sudden, Naruto came barreling into the room, an oddly feral look on his face. "Hinata, what's the matter?" he rushed to my side, putting his hands on my shoulders and searching my eyes for clues to my screaming. 

I shivered in between his strong hands, the effects of the dream lingering in my body and mind. "The snake-man...he was going to kill us...and you, you were so different, but I knew he was going to get you!"

I caught an odd look of recognition in Naruto's eyes before he sat on the bed and pulled me to him, embracing me with his strong arms. He shushed me gently, stroking my hair. His actions calmed me immediately, a new feeling of safety and tranquility putting me at ease. I clung to him, not wanting him to let me go. I buried my face into his chest, and worked on getting my breathing and heartbeat back to normal. He smelled so good, warm and earthy, almost like the meadow from my dream.

I suddenly came to my senses, and I was newly aware that there was an awful lot of my skin rubbing up against his. I looked down to see that I was only wearing my bra and panties from last night, and that he was reduced to his sleeveless undershirt and the pants he was wearing at the gallery. I instinctively jumped away from him, a tiny "eep" escaping my throat. My face went bright red, and I searched around for my bath robe.

Naruto chuckled with amusement at my sudden modesty, went over to the chair in the corner and retrieved my robe for me, handing it to me from arm's-length, a sly grin growing on his face.

I eyed him warily, wondering what had transpired last night. "Uh, no offense, but why are you here, and how did I get like this? Last thing I remember, we were getting ready to leave the gallery."

"Ok, I'll explain," he offered. "We were getting ready to head out the door, and you suddenly collapsed. I imagine you've been pushing yourself too hard and your body decided to act on its own. Anyway, Alisha and I brought you back here. She put you to bed, and then she and I discussed things, and we decided I would stay with you. I only had one class today, but she had a paper to turn in and a quiz, too. I've already called your teachers and told them you'd be out today, so don't worry. Today, you rest." 

"Oh, ok," I said simply, not interested in arguing with him. I still wasn't feeling that great, so he was probably right to make me stay home the whole day.

"Ok then," he smiled, warily. I supposed he was getting prepared to spar with me, in case I was resistant to laying out of class and wasting a day.

He looked at the clock and stated, "You need breakfast. Let me go fix you something."

I nodded, letting him take the wheel on the day. I was just too weak to say anything contrary. Besides, I was starving. I felt like my stomach was chewing on itself. I was curious to see if he could cook, too. I was starting to wonder if there was anything he couldn't do, including forming spheres of energy from nothing.

He went to the kitchen to cook breakfast, and I went in the bathroom to check myself. I looked totally the opposite from last night. I needed to at least run a brush through my hair and swipe on some deodorant.

After sprucing up, I followed him to the kitchen, wallowing in the aroma of scrambled eggs and toast. I crept up beside him next to the stove and took a big sniff, a smile of pleasure decorating my face.

"Go sit down on the sofa, I'll bring it to you. You need to relax," he ordered. He flipped his free hand at me to shoo me away.

"Ok, ok," I grumbled. I went in the living room and plopped down in my usual spot on the couch, pulling the throw blanket over me. The mid-September mornings were starting to stay chilly longer.

He came waltzing in, carrying a plate on each hand. He set them down on the coffee table and then ran back to retrieve two huge glasses of orange juice. I was already digging into my eggs. They were perfect, of course. I sighed with pleasure, chewing a huge bite.

He chuckled at me, and said, " I'm glad you like it, but don't eat the plate. I can make more if you want."

"Mmm. Sorry," I replied, meekly. "I didn't eat a bite, yesterday, and I'm about to croak, I'm so hungry."

"Well, no wonder you passed out, you dingbat," he scolded. "Don't you do that again. It scared Alisha and I half to death. I almost took you to the emergency room. You're lucky you don't have an IV hanging out of your arm right now." He scowled at me over a bite of toast he was shoving into his mouth.

"I really am sorry I worried you," I said. "It was just that I was so busy all day, the opportunity to stop and eat never presented itself. The day got away from me. I don't plan on making it a habit."

He seemed satisfied with my last statement, and continued eating. "How are you feeling now?" he asked.

"Better, thanks to you," I answered. I gave him a sweet smile, one that I really meant.

He stood up, taking my finished plate from me. He gently kissed the top of my head and said, "Good. I don't want to have to feel like I've got to babysit you all the time. Now, relax while I clean up."

I snuggled into the sofa cushions and closed my eyes, listening to him rummage around in my kitchen. I could tell what he was doing by the noises. First, he filled the dishwasher and started it, then he took the iron skillet and filled it with water, then he washed it. Next, it got pretty quiet, and I figured he was wiping down the counter and stove tops.

Oddly, I felt very comfortable with him being there. I had only really known him like this for about four days, and here I was sitting half naked in front of him, in my house, and he was cleaning my kitchen. It was if he and I had known each other forever, and that all of the actions between us were old hat for us. I was normally very nervous around other people, and didn't allow anyone in my home very often, especially in such an intimate way. The difference between him and everyone else was a mystery to me.

I had noticed that it was very quiet in the kitchen now, and I was wondering what he could be doing. Suddenly, I heard the rustling of paper and then his footsteps coming toward me, thumping the carpet harder than normal. He rounded in front of me, a look of hurt and confusion on his face. He then held up the picture I drew after our kiss, holding it up so I could clearly see the offending images.

"Do you really think this is what I feel? Do you honestly think I ever regretted kissing you, making that connection with you?" The hurt in his voice tore at my heart.

"Naruto, oh, I...p-please, let me explain!" Tears stung my eyes again, the thought that I'd misunderstood and hurt him with it was hard to take.

I jumped up from the couch and threw my arms around him, fearing that he'd leave before I could make things right. He didn't hold me back, he just stood there, the top of the drawing wrinkling in his grip.

" I can't believe you still think that poorly of me, even after I've worked time and again to make you think otherwise. What an idiot I've been!" His voice was barely more than a low growl at that last sentence.

I stepped away from him, tears streaming down my cheeks, my eyes facing the floor. "No, I'm the idiot, not you," I sobbed bitterly. "You've been nothing but wonderful, a perfect gentleman to me. I've been a total hag, trying to make you feel bad for something I'm just starting to realize you didn't do to me. I've been horrible, while you've been hurting. I've been feeling sorry for myself, while you, who had lost everyone you love, have been going forward and living your life despite what life has dished out on you.

"I'm sorry, Naruto, I'm so sorry. I believe what you told me about our past. I know we don't know all the answers yet, but I know you were telling me the truth. I know you really did lose your parents and your fiancee'. And, I know that I look a lot like her to you and that's why you wanted to kiss me, to try to feel her again. But, you had to realize that I'm not really her, no matter what I look like. And, I know it probably made you feel worse, knowing that I couldn't measure up and so, yeah, I can bet that you do regret kissing me, because...well, just because I'm so pathetic, and y-you...need someone just as amazing as you are in your life."

I sat back down on the sofa, my face in my hands, crying openly. My feelings had just come rolling out of me, feelings I didn't know at first that I really had. Now, I had just ruined everything with Naruto, just basically destroyed any chance I had with him for certain this time. He had kept coming back before when I thought I had lost him for good, but now, I knew I messed it up beyond repair.

I sat there crying for a bit, my eyes still covered because I couldn't bear to look at what I would be losing. The snake-man was going to win. I wasn't good enough to beat him and save Naruto's heart. I expected to hear Naruto walk to the door and then hear it shut by his hands for the last time, but the sound never came. Instead, he did something totally unexpected.

I felt strong hands take my wrists and pull me up from the sofa, firmly but gently. I allowed him to take my hands away from my damp face, but I still didn't have the heart to raise my eyes and look at his. Then, I felt him lean into me, kissing my forehead and putting his arms around me in a gentle embrace. The drawing drifted to the floor, and I couldn't help myself. I circled his waist with my own arms and held on to him as tight as I could, frightened that I was still dreaming and that somehow he would vanish in a puff of smoke, leaving me alone again.

"Hinata, look at me," he requested. Though I didn't want to, I couldn't stand the thought of denying him anything right then. I looked into his eyes, the tenderness and love that shone in them was almost more than I could take, and I caught my breath heavily.

"You are her, you really are. There's no difference between you, because there can't be. You and she are the same. It's just the reality that's different, not the people. That's one thing I've been trying to tell you over the past few days, but never got the chance. It was just a theory before, but when I tested it the other day and kissed you, that's when I knew, that's when I finally understood what we have experienced. That's why I left so suddenly, I was finally starting to understand, and it frightened me. I'll fully admit that, I was scared when I caught that revelation."

"But, you're so sweet to me, when the other Naruto was so mean," I mentioned, trying to shake his theory. "You're nothing like the boy I experienced in school. Your theory doesn't hold up. I may be the same to you, but you're not that guy that tortured me for years. I'll never believe it, now that I've been with you over the past few days."

"But that's just the thing," he said, worry tinging his voice. "I am. I am that Naruto, or at least, I could have been very easily, so it's easy to believe that I could be that mean, hateful Naruto from your reality."

I looked at him with total shock, what was he saying? He continued on, while I took in every word.

"That's another thing that really rocked me when I started realizing the truth, Hinata. I could have been that kid you hated so easily, especially back in sixth and seventh grade. I was a real follower then, and if I had been better friends with Sasuke, I likely would have taken up with him in bullying, if that's what he wanted to do. I followed Shikamaru's lead quite a bit when we started out as friends, until you and I became so close, and then you helped me be strong enough to be my own person. Honestly, without you in my life like you were in my reality, I don't know how well I would have turned out. So, it wasn't a lie. I am your Naruto, and you are my Hinata. We are who we are, just the situations were such that we turned out with different personalities because our individual realities. Do you think you understand?"

"A little," I admitted.

"So, now," he continued, "now that I've come to this conclusion about what we both experienced, I want to do something I should have when we first found each other again."

He took both of my hands in his, and shockingly, got down on his knees in front of me, looking up at my stunned face with sadness and humility.

"Hinata," he started, "I am so sorry. I'm sorry for all of the things I did to you through middle school and high school to hurt you. I'm sorry I made you sad and angry. I'm sorry for ever tear you shed over me and my actions. I- I'm sorry," his voice broke as emotion took him over, "that I made you want to end your own existence to get away from me. I'm sorry that I could have been the cause of you taking your own life. I hope you can manage to forgive me, somehow. I promise...I promise to never intentionally do anything to hurt your heart ever again. Please, don't hate me any more."

I had stopped breathing. My brain froze for a second, and the pain causing the ice around my heart was healed in that moment and the ice cracked and burst away. I slumped down to my knees in front of him, put my arms around him and hugged him tight. Warm tears began to flow again, but this time they were tears of joy. He gave me my apology.

"Thank you, Naruto. Thank you," I cried. "I forgive you. I forgive you everything."

The white snake glared angrily, still vowing to destroy our souls.

_**Aww, now we're getting somewhere. This chapter was a pain, and I'm not really satisfied with it, but I was getting too frustrated not to put it out right now. Hope it was ok, and that the explanation was fairly coherent. I understood it, but you know, it came from my head! Thanks for all the reviews! I'm so glad so many people are interested in this story. **_

_**More is coming, and we're still taking it slow. I don't want to rush anything, in order to give you everything you want out of this story. You know, smoochies, and fluff, and excitement! Whoo hoo! **_


	7. Chapter 7

**I don't own Naruto or anything having to do with it.**

_**I know, I know. It's been too long. I must apologize, but updates are going to be few and far between for a bit from now on. I run my own business, and business has picked up for now. I don't expect to be able to write regularly until after Christmas from now on. I really am sorry about that, but it can't be helped. Deadlines keep me chained to my work. I just wanted you all to know that I haven't abandoned you guys or this story. **_

After sitting on the floor of my living room for about a half an hour, both of us hugging each other and talking about how glad we were the tension was over, we separated and sat up on the sofa. Naruto looked at me with a mega-watt smile.

"Are you up for a little trip to my apartment?" he asked. " I need to change clothes and get a shower. We can grab lunch somewhere and have a picnic. This is going to be the last of the warm days for a while, and I'd like to spend it outside in the fresh air, if that's OK."

"Yeah, that sounds good, just let me get a quick shower myself, and we can get out of here." I got ready as quickly as I could, putting on a baby blue tank top and jean shorts. Naruto turned off the tv show he was watching when I came out of my room, and we left.

The day was bright and sunny and his car was boiling hot inside, so I rolled down the window to let the cooler air rush in. My hair was up in a pony tail, and it blew and swirled in the wind. I loved the sound of the huge motor in his car mixed with the hard-driving music he chose. I giggled because he forgot himself for a moment and started singing along with one of the songs. He stopped suddenly when he noticed that I was watching him, and blushed like a tomato.

"Sorry," he apologized. "I'm not used to having anyone in the car with me."

"Aww, it's ok," I reassured him. "I like you serenading me. You sing pretty well." I smiled at him brightly so he wouldn't be embarrassed any more.

He smiled back and put his hand on my knee, squeezing it lightly with affection. My skin tingled with the electric sensation of his touch, and I could tell my breath had caught in my throat, though I was barely paying attention to anything but his hand. I was suddenly longing for him to allow his hands to roam over the rest of me, which made my face heat up, and my body squirm in its seat.

It turns out that his apartment was just a few blocks from the far side of campus. It was in an older building, and the apartment itself seemed to be a conversion of an abandoned office suite. The ceilings were higher than normal, and the walls were more or less just partitioning the living space instead of actually closing them in. It was interesting the way it worked, and it left the area light and open. It was befitting of a bachelor, as it was austere and bare and raw-looking. He definitely needed a decorator.

He told me to make myself at home as he went to shower, and I sat on his sofa for a moment, looking out the wall of plate-glass windows at the beautiful day outside. I soon became bored, though, and got up to mill around, my hands clasped behind my back as I slowly shuffled my way through the apartment.

The kitchen was state of the art, everything was brand new, as if it had just been remodeled before he moved in. I ogled the six-burner, restaurant rated cooking range, and was instantly jealous. I could imagine myself cooking and entertaining in this place.

Next, I went back through the living room, and peeked behind one of the partition-style walls. There was Naruto's bedroom, and it was a huge room. There was a massive king-sized bed against the main wall, a nightstand with a clock and that was pretty much it in the way of furnishings. There were two doors adjacent to the bed, and I assumed they were the closet and bathroom entrances. One thing that really caught my eye in this room, though, was the duvet on his bed. It was black, with a huge orange fox appliqued in the center. The animal was beautifully detailed, and I noted that it must have cost him a fortune to get something like that custom made. There was also a super-sized stuffed animal of a fox sitting against the stacks of pillows at the head of the bed. I thought it was an odd animal to have a propensity for, but to each his own, I supposed.

Having satisfied my curiosity, I went back to the great room and sat down again. I didn't have to wait long before Naruto came walking through the apartment, only a towel draped around his midsection. His shaggy golden hair was flattened down with dampness, and his muscular chest and back glowed from just being scrubbed clean in the shower. I didn't want to appear to be a pervert, but I couldn't take my eyes off of him. He was too gorgeous not to look at. It would be a crime to miss one second of watching him like this.

"Hey, do you want something to drink? I'm parched," he asked as if nothing was amiss.

"Uh," I was having trouble forming a coherent thought. "Sure, I guess. Um, just water is fine."

He nodded and poured a drink for each of us. He handed me one and then chugged his own, not stopping until it was finished. He sat the empty glass down in the sink and said over his shoulder, "I'll be ready in a minute, just have to get dressed." I heavily let out the huge breath I didn't know I was holding in response.

A few minutes later, he came out wearing well-worn khaki shorts, a plain black t-shirt and flip flops. His hair was still damp, but I presumed he didn't do much with it, anyway. His hair was what it was, and short of shaving it off, I figured there was no hope in it transforming into anything different than the quirky mop on his head. Not that I didn't like it, or anything. It truly suited him perfectly.

"So, where do we want to get something to eat?" he asked, rubbing his hands together in anticipation.

"Mmm, I don't know, you pick this time," I acquiesced, remembering the disastrous night when I picked Jimmy's Diner after leaving the dance club.

"Well, I'll just surprise you, then," he smiled, and off we went.

We wound up getting sub sandwiches and sodas, and then he drove us to the big park on the outskirts of town. He parked the car and then rummaged through the trunk until he pulled out an old quilt.

"I keep this for emergencies in winter, and I really like picnics," he admitted.

We walked through the park for quite a way, with me following his lead. We wound up near a large fishing pond, and we spread the blanket right on the bank. We sat and ate, chatting about music and movies and if there was any that were out that we wanted to see.

As we talked, I noticed a few ducks had spied our eating activities and they had bobbed up to our part of the pond, waiting for a handout. I saved a huge chunk of my bread from my sandwich and started tossing bits out into the water for them. The ducks snapped at the bread, bobbing around each other and quacking happily. I threw my last chunk of bread and a fish came up and took it right out from under the greediest duck. I laughed at the comical scene, and I turned toward Naruto to see his reaction.

He wasn't watching the ducks at all. Instead, I could tell that he had been watching me the entire time. His gaze captured mine, and I fell headlong into his deep blue eyes, drowning in their soulful beauty. I didn't notice that he was crawling closer to me, because his eyes never shifted from mine.

As he settled close to me, he reached his hand out and put it on my neck, his palm resting on my collar bone. He leaned in and brushed his lips to my cheek, then switched to the other one, our skin barely touching. Then, his lips gently landed on mine, but instantly intensified. His mouth devoured mine, and I reached up and grabbed a fist full of his shirt in each hand, holding on tight as the feeling of hot desire tried to sweep me away.

His other hand went to the back of my shoulders and he laid us down on the sun-warmed blanket, still kissing me with a passion I had never felt from anyone before. His tongue licked my bottom lip and I obeyed him by parting them, allowing him in. The feeling of his tongue on mine, sliding between my lips sent me on a wave of sensation I had never known before. I suddenly wanted all of him, right then, and nothing else mattered in the universe to me. I let go of his shirt and reached under it, my hands caressing the smooth, firm skin of his back and shoulders. He was all man, all over and I knew that touching him intimately like this would quickly become an addiction.

We only had a few moments of this blissful interaction before we heard the dulcet tones of a young voice yell, "Look, Mommy, those people are wrasslin' over there at the pond! I want to play, too!"

We both stopped instantly, our eyes opening wide as we realized the little girl was talking about us and running over to us, despite her mother's violent protestations. We both looked behind us, and there she was, in a brightly-colored t-shirt dress and pig tails, crouched down and ready to pounce right out of her flip-flops onto Naruto's head.

Naruto waved at her and smiled as her mother whisked her up in her arms, angrily carrying the child away from us and growling, "_Some_ people! Honestly! Can't you two get a room!"

He looked down at me, mock concern on his face. "Oops," he sighed. "I guess it's time to go, then. All we need is for a rabid suburbanite mom to call the police and have us arrested for indecent smooching." He rolled his eyes and then winked at me.

We folded up the quilt and made our way back to the car. He had taken my hand and entwined our fingers. As we walked, he let his inner child come to the surface, and swung our arms back and forth widely in time with our footsteps. It made me giggle, the way he was. I was enjoying every moment, and wondered briefly how I could have held the grudge against him for so long when he was so sweet and charming like this. I silently lamented the time lost hating him.

"So, what should we do now?" I asked as we both got back in the car. It was mid-afternoon, and neither of us seemed interested in going our separate ways yet.

"Hmmm," he mused. "I have no idea. Maybe we should just drive around a little until something catches our eye."

"Ok, that works," I smiled. He was bringing out something new in me, something I hadn't experienced in myself before, and I was still trying to categorize my feelings for him. Did I want to get into a heavy relationship with him? Is that something he really wanted? What about our mysterious pasts? Would any of that matter in the end, who we were, who we are now? I knew I was making it more complicated than it had to be, but some things were still bugging me about the whole thing.

Lost in thought, I watched the town go by through my open window, letting the breeze string my haphazard concerns along behind me. Naruto looked at me with some curiosity, wondering where my mind was at that time.

"Hey," he nudged. "Are you alright? You aren't feeling bad again, are you? Do you want me to take you home?" I could tell from his voice that it was the last thing he wanted to do. I supposed it was lonely in his big apartment every night.

"No, I'm a-alright, really. I'm j-just thinking. About um, well...wh-where all of this is going. You know, this thing be-between...us." I stuttered in hushed tones like a child who was afraid to tell on a friend. I hadn't done it that badly since I was five. I didn't really want to shut him out, but I wasn't thrilled about him knowing I was considering the implications of our relationship, either. It all just seemed too soon, too unnatural. But yet, him holding and kissing me just felt so right, perfect even. I was craving his touch and was having a hard time not reaching out to him.

As if he read my mind, he took my hand, softly saying, "I'm scared too, Hina. It's hard for me, because I already love you, and have for years. But, I know things are different for you, and I have no idea if you'll ever feel that way for me this time. I want to just walk off from this situation so I won't have to endure the feeling of losing you again, but I can't make myself stay away from you. It's so confusing. I never know what to do, how far to take things, how much I should let you see of how I feel."

I looked down at our hands clasping each other, and then up to his apprehensive face, his sky-colored eyes just barely containing his wounded soul within him. They shifted from me to the road and back again, and I could see the lingering loneliness from the years without me. It made me hate our situation. How could things get any weirder? How could there be memories of me without me sharing them? It was impossible to think about without getting thoroughly frustrated. Besides, I was now jealous of the other "me" who got to love and enjoy Naruto all the time that I was despising him. I knew it was childish, but I couldn't help the envy I felt for her. Realizing that envy helped me make my next decision.

"I...I really want to try," I announced with a deep breath. "I know it's sudden of me to say something like that, but...I really feel that way. I'm very attracted to you, Naruto. I already want to be with you. Also, something in me is telling me it's the right thing to do. You know, for both of us. I feel...I feel like maybe we're supposed to be together, that it's necessary for some reason." I looked at him expectantly, wishing I hadn't sounded so crazy at that moment.

He suddenly pulled the car over into an empty parking lot, swerving to a stop under a huge oak tree. He got out of the car, jogged over to my side, opened the door, and pulled me from my seat, barely giving me time to unlatch my seat belt. He pulled me into his warm arms, lifting me off the ground and settling me onto the edge of the hot hood of the car. His embrace tightened, and his hand stroked my back. My sense of modesty flew out the window, and I allowed my legs to wrap around his waist. I just wanted to hold him as much as my body would allow. If I could have melted into him, I would have. I could literally feel the smile on his face, though I couldn't see it then. His whole body radiated happiness, and mine responded in kind.

He hugged me tighter and whispered, "I'm so glad you want to try this with me. I've wanted to be with you like this since I saw you in the library that day." He pulled back and looked at me, the emotion in his face was stunning. I smiled back at him, and caressed his cheek.

"I do want to try," I smiled. Then, I decided to get serious. "I also want to find out everything about what happened to us. I want to find the man who did this, and I want him to tell us why. I want him to tell us why he would willingly ruin so many lives, lives of kids, no less. I think all of us that are left are deserving of an answer. It may help Shikamaru, you know, to understand. Maybe the others, too, if we can find them. I don't know."

He looked at me, concern hovering on his face. I could tell he wasn't certain how we were going to go about it, but he nodded in affirmation. "The first thing we need to do is to contact your father," he said soberly.

My head shot up, he suggested the one thing I didn't want him to. "My father and I don't communicate much. He feels that I am a disappointment to the family, me deciding to be an artist and to live in the States," I said quietly. "He prefers the 'noble stoicism' of the Japanese culture over the 'bawdy, self-indulgent decadence' that he perceives in American culture. He's pretty much an elitist jerk when it comes to his opinions. Also, he wanted me to take the reigns of his company when he would retire, but I flatly refused. I'm not interested in becoming a cog in the corporate machine. So, we're completely at odds with one another."

"I'm sorry you don't have a comfortable relationship with him, but he's our easiest and most reliable source of information when it comes to the experiment," he replied. "Once you've established an opening, I'll do my best to take over with questioning him, if he'll cooperate." He looked as if he was wondering how that would go, and uncertainty clouded his face once again.

"All we can do is try," I said with a sullen tone. I knew it was going to be a chore to get any information out of my father. Avoidance was how he played himself constantly, and I knew since he had kept me completely in the dark about my past's truth, that he wasn't going to be interested in divulging anything now. "I'll email him later and get the ball rolling."

"OK," he smiled and gave me a quick kiss. He seemed eager to change the subject then. He pulled me from the hood of the car, his arm around my shoulders.

"You know," he started with a mischievous tone coloring his voice, "I'm in the mood to eat. All this talk about Japan has me in the mood for...ramen," he breathed out the last word dramatically, waving his hand like a magician, grinning from ear to ear.

"Ramen?" I questioned, skeptically. "Ugh, I stopped eating that garbage in my sophomore year. It's got too much salt and MSG in it. It makes me puffy!" I covered my head with my hands in mock anguish.

"No, no, no," not that grocery store dehydrated crap!" he wailed. "No, true ramen is a work of art, a culinary monument to the intricacies of the Japanese palate! Oh man, I've got to have some now. Get in the car! I know the perfect place!" His eyes were glazed over in rapturous daydreaming of a steaming bowl of noodles.

"OK, OK," I rolled my eyes as I hopped in the car and pulled the door shut. "We'll have your ramen, this time. But, YOU'RE buying, buddy."

"Right on, baby!" he growled, imitating the engine as he started it. He winked at me as he stomped on the accelerator, and we sped off across town his favorite Japanese restaurant.

_**OK, so it wasn't the greatest chapter I've done on this story, but now I feel I can get into the meat of the mystery. More explanations, more revelations, and more fluff are coming! I just want to take this story slow, so if you aren't into being patient, you may want to bail. **_

_**Thanks for all the support you guys continue to give this work. This story and "Need" are going to take a long time to finish, so be prepared!**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Notes and Stuff:**

Hey everyone, I know it's been such a long time and many of you may have thought that I'd abandoned this baby and gone away for good. Well, not so much, but even my business had to be put on hold because I had to have knee surgery a few weeks ago and I've been just hanging around the house feeling sorry for myself. Unfortunately, writing has been difficult, as well, as sitting at my computer desk was virtually impossible for a while and I hate typing on laptops.

Anyway, I've since pretty much recovered, and decided to finish this tiny chapter just to get something out. I've been working on this chapter off and on, little by little for months. I have writer's block a bit, and nothing was really working for me. I still think this chapter kind of stinks, but I wanted to start introducing some of what's really going on in this story...maybe? Things are going to get really intense and emotional for a while after this, and yeah, that includes the relationship between Naruto and Hinata. I intend to heat things up soon, and I hope it will work out so that everyone likes it. I am still going to be revealing some clues as to what has gone on in their past, but very little in this story will be as obvious or as linear as it first appears. Big gamble on my part, I know, but even if it turns to shit, it will have been fun to write.

Hope this little nugget gives you some pleasure, and if I don't report back before the new year, Merry Christmas!

-DiO

_Father-_

_I am writing to you to inquire about an experiment that it seems I was involved in while in my middle and high school years. I was unaware of any such experiment, but it appears that I was involved, nonetheless. If you could send the documents you have on this subject, I would be very grateful. Also, if you have any insight as to the goal and procedures of this experiment, and the individual who conducted the program, that would be very helpful, as well. Thank you for any assistance you are able to give me on this matter. _

_I hope you and Hanabi are well and happy. My life is good here. Thank you for your continued generosity._

_-Hinata_

"Are you writing to your dad, or a customer service representative of a bank?" Naruto asked incredulously. He had been reading over my shoulder as I carefully thought out every word I put in the email.

"Sentiment and affection are seen as weaknesses by my father," I answered, bitterly. "Hanabi and I were brought up to react completely neutral to emotional stimulus. Any show of emotion in front of my father brought about harsh words and sometimes even punishment. Of course, we acted like normal human beings in front of everyone else, but if my father was in the vicinity, we had to be as robotic as possible. He would accept nothing less from us. Having a conversation with him is bizarre and unnerving, to say the least."

"How in the world are you as normal as you are?" he asked, rather alarmed at my last explanation. "I never would have guessed that you were treated in such a way."

"Father made it a point to never be around us, unless it was absolutely necessary. He is eternally disappointed that he never got a male heir out of my mother before she died, poor thing. When mother did die, we never saw him, well, maybe once a month for an hour or so. We were basically brought up by the staff that cared for us and the house, not our father. I had some nice nannies who tried very hard to be surrogate mothers to me. I am grateful to them, but for the most part, I was alone after the age of eight."

Naruto took my hand, looking down at the floor as if it were interesting. His face contorted with dismay at what I was telling him.

"Hinata, I'm so sorry. I wish things could have been different for you. Between the way you were brought up and the results of the experiment, you've had a rough childhood."

"Well, my father was always like that, and you'd be amazed what you become immune to if you're born into a situation" I countered with a light sigh. "Look, don't worry about it. It's over, I have my own life, and I'm fine now. I don't need to concern myself with things like that anymore."

"Oh, ok," he nodded quietly. He was beginning to understand that this wasn't my favorite subject, and was letting it drop. I smiled, trying to let him know that he wasn't doing anything bad by getting me to talk about these things. He smiled back dimly, as he was trying to come up with something to change the subject.

"What's on your agenda for the rest of this week?" he asked. "Do you have a lot going on?"

"Yes, and no," I replied. "Mostly just my classes, though I do have two meetings I have to attend. They're trying to break me in to all the staff junk that I'll have to put up with once I'm hired. Other than that, my schedule is pretty much open."

He grinned at that. "Oh, no it's not," he snickered. "Every minute you're not in the art department, you're going to be spending time with me."

I stood from my desk, a small, sly grin creeping up. "Hmmm, what makes you think I'd want to waste my time hanging out with you?" I lied.

He saw through my obvious ruse and looked up to the ceiling, trying to maintain a serious tone in his voice. "Oh, I don't know...you'll get to find out just how well I treat the women I love, you get to ask me anything you want over an expensive dinner and a bottle of wine, and you get to go out dancing with me."

I perked up instantly. "We get to go dancing? Really?" I grabbed onto his forearm and started bouncing like a four year old that had too much sugar. "Can we go tonight?"

"Hinata, it's only Thursday, so no. We both have class tomorrow, and I've got a big paper due in the morning. That reminds me, I need to scoot home and put the finishing touches on it. _'Flaws in Contemporary Forensic __Techniques'_ is going to knock that professor's socks off. When I turn in a paper, I aim to impress." He swooped his hand in the air with a flourish worthy of an old-time vaudevillian actor.

"Okay, okay," I pouted. "I guess we'll go tomorrow night, then. I have tons of things to do on my project, anyway. I'm going to grab a snack and then hang out at the studio tonight."

"Will you call me when you get home, so I can be sure you made it back alright?" he asked. "I can't help but worry about you coming home at night by yourself."

It seemed to me, that as far as he was concerned, it was like my adult life before him never existed, and I was incapable of taking care of myself. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. Instead, I rocked up on my toes and kissed him gently. "Sure thing," I answered. "I should be home by nine, anyway. I don't want them to lock me in the building. I like my bed."

"Huh," he snorted. "I don't know how you can manage to sleep in that dinky thing."

"Not everyone wants a bed with its own zip code, Naruto," I giggled, thinking about his fox-emblazoned island that he called a bed.

"Eh, I like to be able to spread out," he answered. "I have a tendency to be very active in bed. Oh, and you can take that any way you want..." he smirked at me as he let his voice trail off with a slightly seductive lilt.

He wrapped his strong arms around me and began nuzzling my neck, just below my ear. I couldn't help but succumb to his sweetness. I leaned into him, smiling as he snuggled me closer. Eventually, his warm mouth claimed mine, and we both groaned slightly into the passion being woven with our lips. After a few moments, I remembered myself and pushed back against him.

"I have somewhere to be, remember? You know, work, and all that?" I giggled lightly at the frown overcoming his face.

"OK, ok," he whined. "I miss you already."

"Good grief!" I scolded. "You're acting like a love-sick twelve year old girl! I'll be home this evening, and you can call me and have me all to yourself then. Right now, it's responsibility time."

Naruto reluctantly scooted out the door after six more kisses and seemingly endless promises from me that I would call him as soon as I left campus. I was starting to see that he could act like a tedious child when he didn't get what he wanted. I would have to work on that. Boyfriend training was about to begin. I smiled at that, and wondered how far I would get before Naruto's charm would turn my intentions around on me.

~~~ XXXX~~~

Later that evening, I finally was walking through the main hallway of the art department, on my way to the parking lot. The building was quiet, as the only other people in it were the two-man janitorial crew, and they were on the third floor. The only sound that reached my ears was the nearly-incomprehensible hum of the florescent lights and the rhythmic tapping of my own feet as I sauntered toward the door.

I pushed through the barrier into the dark, and the damp cold infiltrated my breath immediately. I pulled my jacket tighter around me and picked up the pace to my awaiting car. I thought about how it took such a long time for my heater to warm my car in that weather when a slight movement caught my eye.

Across the parking lot was a lone, black car sitting under a large oak tree. I could see there was someone sitting in it, though the glare from the overhead lights on the car's windshield prevented me from seeing clearly. Something in me snapped to attention, and I immediately went on high alert. I fumbled in my bag for my cell phone, my only thought to contact campus security. I darted toward my waiting car faster, my keys at the ready in my free hand. Before I could get campus security's number dialed, the occupant of the car opened his door and got out, standing still under the camouflage of the bare tree limbs. He was watching me, that was certain, but made no move from his spot under the oak.

"Campus security," a bored voice sounded on the line.

"Yes, there's a strange man in a black sedan in the far corner of the art department parking lot. He's just standing there next to his car, but he looks like he's watching me. Hurry!" I spoke quickly, trying not to sound too panicked.

"Are you in immediate danger?" the man asked, not much more interested than before. "Do you need assistance getting to your car?"

"No, I'm leaving right now, but this person doesn't belong here, and you need to come and escort him off campus. He is up to no good, I'm sure of it."

"Sure, sure," the dispatcher droned. "I'll send someone around, you just go home and we'll take care of it."

"Um, ok..." I trailed off. I was starting to get annoyed with the guy and his lack of enthusiasm for a potential threat to a student's safety.

I quickly sat in my beetle, and firmly locked both doors as I turned the key in the ignition. The antique sputtered to life as I watched the man walk at a steady pace towards my car. I tried to control my breathing as I pulled out of the parking spot at a normal speed. The man was still walking toward my location, his eyes never leaving my car. He gave me a creepy feeling, I knew I should just get out of there.

I pulled out faster, never taking my vision off of the man walking to my car. I knew he couldn't catch me on foot, but I still hurried and pulled onto the street without pausing,not wanting to take a chance of him getting close to me, even on foot. I sped down the street, and when the stop light caught me, I sat back in the seat, the breath I had been holding releasing in a rush of hot, swirling air in the cold of the car. I looked behind me in the mirror, and saw the tiny campus securtiy Smart Car slowly pull into the lot I just left. That should take care of things. I sighed and continued driving home, relieved.

That relief was short-lived when I noticed a similar car parked across the lot from my condo parking space. Though the light from the street lamps were too dim to make out details, I could sense there was someone behind the wheel. I held my breath again, trying not to let panic take over.

I picked up the phone yet again, dialing Naruto's number. My hand was shaking slightly when I brought the device up to my still-chilled ear. I pulled away from my condo, trying not to draw attention to myself as I drove.

"Hey beautiful," he drawled as he answered.

"There are men following me, and sitting outside my house," I blurted out. "Can I come over? I'm worried."

"What? Uh, yeah, yeah. Come on, I'll wait for you outside," he answered, his tone instantly serious.

I hung up and drove as fast as I dared to Naruto's apartment. My anxiety eased when I saw him standing tall in the entry way of his building with a firm look of concern on his face.

I jumped out of the car and ran to him, his strong arms catching me up in a warm embrace that made me feel instantly safer. I clung to him, my body shivering in the cooling evening.

"I..I don't know if any of them followed me, I didn't w-want to look," I stammered quietly. I didn't look up from his chest, and wordlessly, he led me inside. He paused to look out the glass door once more before we headed upstairs to his apartment.

"Leave the lights off," he ordered as we walked through the door. "There's a chance they still don't know which unit is mine."

I nodded and went to the kitchen which had no view from the huge windows lining his living area. The dim light made it hard to navigate, but I backed myself up against the counter top next to the refrigerator, and stood as still as my nervous body could manage.

Naruto went around the living room on the perimeter, in order to look out the edge of one of the huge windows, hoping not to be seen. He paused for a few long moments, and then came running quietly back to my location.

"One of them just pulled up," he warned, a stony look written on his face. "They're parked up the street a bit, but no mistake, it's one of them."

"Naruto, what's going on? How do you know who these people are? Who are they?" I rattled off, my fright and dismay growing with each question.

"They've been following us off and on the whole time, Hina," he answered matter-of-factly. "They're just really good at keeping a low profile so we don't notice them too much. Apparently, they're part of the organization who conducted the experiments, and they haven't had a reason to reveal themselves, until now. It looks like that little email to your father lit a fire under their asses, for some reason. We must've struck a nerve, or something."

"Shit, what do we do?" I asked quietly.

"We lay low and keep your father out of things from now on," he replied. "I bet if we stop digging, they'll back off. Don't even think of calling the police, it wouldn't be worth the trouble it would bring. We'll just have to ride it out ourselves."

I nodded again, my mind reeling at the implications of what all of it meant. It was like I was suddenly shoved into a spy movie, and I didn't know the script.

"These people," he continued, "they're the reason my parents are dead, they're what really happened to Ino and Kiba, why Sakura and Choji are gone. They're why no one can find Shino and Sasuke." The certainty of his words made my heart stop beating.

"If we keep poking around, then we'll wind up like them, too, won't we?" I asked, though I was already well aware of the answer.

It was his turn to give a silent nod, and he grabbed me and pulled me tightly to him. The raggedness of the sigh he released into my hair let me know that we had pushed these people too hard and now it was time to turn tail and run from the one thing we wanted to know the most.

Not long after, Naruto and I decided to be brave and make dinner. He made a nice salad, and I baked a few pieces of chicken to put on top. He opened a nice bottle of wine and we ate by candlelight at his huge dining table. We chit-chatted about school and friends, but then I decided to turn the conversation to a subject I had been meaning to talk to him about for quite a while. The subject of my dreams and what they could possibly mean.

"Um, Naruto, I've been having these weird dreams since we met up," I started. "They've been happening a lot, and they are so odd, yet so real, I can't help but wonder what they mean. They all pretty much have the same theme, and the same...'person'...in them."

He looked at me expectantly, wanting me to go on. I noted a strange look in his eyes, though, like he already knew what I was going to say.

"There's this man, I guess, and he turns into a massive white snake, and it's like he knows us somehow, and knows what's going on in my reality, but he's maybe from some other time or place. The thing is, sometimes you and I are in that other time, and we're so..._different_, somehow, it's really very strange. It's like we have these crazy superpowers, but in my dream, using them is so natural, like breathing or walking. I can see everything at once, behind me as well as in front, and my peripheral vision is just as good as the rest. It's so weird to be able to see that way, but I know how to control it at the same time. And, I can run everywhere! I can jump through trees and not worry about falling, and oh, the speed I have is amazing!" I was becoming more animated with every sentence as the details of my dreams came pouring out of me.

Naruto was oddly silent. The concerned yet thoughtful look on his face made me stop and wonder what was going on with him.

"Hey, are you ok?" I asked, touching his arm to get his attention.

"Oh, yeah, I guess. I was just thinking that I have similar dreams about the snake guy and having powers like that, too. I've had them for a while now, ever since you and I met up with each other. It must mean something, but I just don't have all of the information I need to make all the connections." His introspective demeanor continued, and I was really wondering what this all meant by that time.

"You have the same dreams as I do? What in the world?" I exclaimed. "How is this possible? It has to mean something huge...but what?"

He looked at me with all of the sincerity in the world and firmly asked,"What do you know about reincarnation?"

~~~XXX~~~

**Well, that's it for now! Things will get even more interesting next chapter, I promise! It won't be so short or as 'off' as this one is, either. Pain pills kind of impair the creative flow, you know. **

**Thanks for reading, and please don't forget to review, even though this chapter isn't that great, I still would like to hear from you guys! **

**Later!**


	9. Chapter 9

_**OK, so this isn't really an update. It's a plea for your patience and support. I have been working on the continuation of this story for a while now, and boy, did it just SUCK OUT LOUD. Ugh. Horrid, horrid bit of trash I came up with. Way below what you guys deserve. So, I dumped it like a cup of sewage. It's gone, and I'm glad it is. **_

_**So, here's where I need my readers' help. I need insight as to where you want the story to go. Now, I know this can open up a mega can of worms and I will not be able to please all of you. I just need a push that badly, though, so I'm dumping the worm can and letting you guys sqwish them around for me so I can get on with updating the story.**_

_**Here is your assignment, friends. Decide! The story line needs to go in which direction?**_

_**A) The plot goes totally "Fringe"-like supernatural and crosses time/space/reality and the drama gets ratcheted up and things get seriously ugly. I've been playing with this one, and it's what got me into trouble, and boy-was it douchey. I'm still in the midst of self-loathing for that one. I am willing to re-work the whole thing and cover it again. No, it won't be plausible. It's a fantasy fanfiction, and I'm not a fan of Stephen Hawking. So, don't give me crap if I write it and my science is way off the mark. I don't know from quantum physics and I'm not going to try to make you believe I do. Period. I just don't have that kind of time on my hands.**_

_**OR**_

_**B) The reason is totally explainable in reality terms but the drama gets ratcheted up and things get seriously ugly. And trust me, if you want this one, I've already got it slightly planned out in my head and things will be so bad, some of you will probably never read me again. Yeah, I am not kidding.**_

_**Either put a preference in the reviews or PM me with your thoughts. I'm only giving you two choices, no other suggestions will be considered. Please, I'm begging you on this. My tiny brain can only take so much. **_

_**I really am sorry I have to burden you guys with this. It's not your role, you just want to read something moderately entertaining, not write the damn thing for me. I know, trust me. It's just I'm starting to get a fear block every time I start writing it, and if I'm expecting things to go on a certain path, it might help me get things moving this time. Which ever story line gets the most 'votes', or whatever you want to call them, I'll go that way with the story.**_

_**Another note for those of you reading "NEED". Let it go. I've officially ended that story. There will be a moderate re-write on the ending one day, but nothing big. Just something to tidy it up. No Europe, no way. It started looking like a Harry Potter style crossover piece of shit, and I was like WHOA! Christmas really screwed my writing ability for some reason. I never should have put writing on hold for the holidays, even though it was necessary. I should have made time for it somehow. **_

_**I have another story in the works, but it's pretty much just an exercise to try to get me back in the mood. It's not bad, but it's standard Naru/Hina wishful thinking, and I'm sure you've read something similar to it somewhere before. I'll be posting it when I have a substantial amount written, just because I can, if nothing else.**_

_**Have all of us come to the conclusion that Kishimoto-sensei is NOT going to pursue the Naru/Hina relationship? I've given up. After the new UT Promo came out, I pretty much threw up my hands. Anyway, thanks for the support so far, again my apologies, and don't forget to let me know about where you think the story should go. **_

_**Thanks a bunch guys!**_

_**DiO **_


	10. Chapter 10

**Yeah, I know. You don't have to say it. I don't like taking too long to update, either. I re-wrote this at least six times before I came up with what you see here. It is short, but it turned out kind of nifty. It's so fluffy, you may want to get a lint brush for yourself after you read it. Just remember, we're slow-cooking this baby. It's a romance, too, right? Other things are going to escalate, too, in this chapter.**

**Anyway, thanks for the patience. Hope you feel it's worth it.**

**-DiO**

"Reincarnation?" I laughed. "Please tell me you're kidding."

"Uh, no, I really wonder sometimes if that isn't what's going on," he replied with a shrug.

I shook my head, not believing that he would bring a silly concept like that up. He looked so serious, so sure he was right. I decided not to argue with him.

"OK," I started. "I don't believe in things like that, but I can't discount it, either. Let's put that one in the 'maybe' pile of theories as we try to come up with something a little more plausible, alright?"

He mutely shrugged again, turning to the sink to wash the dinner dishes. Now I felt bad, and I slumped in my chair, sulking at myself for being such a wet blanket to his thoughts. A yawn struck me full-force, and I stretched along the height of the chair, my arms reaching to the ceiling and my toes did their best to breach through my socks to the cool tile floor beneath. It was almost 11:30, and my body was screaming that it needed a bed.

I ended my stretch when I noticed Naruto's face just an inch from mine, his big blue eyes studying my scrunched up, yawning face. He planted a tiny kiss on the end of my nose and asked, "Sleepy, huh?"

"Yeah," I mumbled. "It's past my bed time, and I have class tomorrow morning. I need to get home."

"No way," he commanded, as he stood straight. " These guys have obvious orders to do something drastic, or else they wouldn't have shown themselves so openly to you. They could hurt you, or...worse. You don't know what their plans are, and here you want to go home, at night, alone?" He stood over me, his hands gripped into hard fists at his sides, his whole body quivering slightly as he was apparently imagining the 'worse' that had come into his mind.

I stood up, forcing him to back away a step, and reached for my coat and bag which were lying in the unoccupied chair next to mine. I could hear his breathing hitch as I swung my coat around my body and slide my arms in the sleeves.

"I have to go home, I have to go to bed. My life has to continue with some kind of normalcy, or else I'll just go crazy with all of this creepiness going on around me. Naruto, I'm...I'm just tired right now." I looked at him expectantly, wanting him to understand.

He came around the table, and took my shoulders gently, holding me to look into his face. The look of true worry and fright that was etched there made my heart almost stop completely. He was still trembling, I could feel the vibrations in his big, warm hands. His eyes bore into mine, speaking to me clearly that his concern was real, that the danger was eminent, and that he would fight me every step of the way if I tried to go.

"I-I can't stay here. How would it look?" I asked in a desperate tone. Truth was, I was frightened that I would want too much if I stayed. I didn't want to appear slutty to him, though the thought of spending the night in any capacity was making my insides gooey.

"Who cares?" He asked firmly. "Nobody knows you're here. The only person who might be worried about it would be Alicia, and she has turned the sexual corner with her boyfriend, so she couldn't really judge you for just staying over-night this one time, now, could she?"

"I don't have my things, what would I sleep in? I need my toothbrush, I..."

"Stop it," he broke me off. "I have extra new toothbrushes in the bathroom. You can have one. You can wear one of my t-shirts to bed if you want. I'll sleep on the couch, you can have the bedroom all to yourself. See?" he smiled broadly. "Completely innocent."

"I can't take your bed!" I blurted out. "You like to spread out, remember? I can't do that to you, I won't. You need your sleep, too. If you're going to make me stay, I'll sleep on the couch, not you. I couldn't sleep if I knew you were uncomfortable in there."

He rolled his eyes and laughed. "You worry about the silliest things, really." He kissed my forehead and lead me out of the kitchen and into the living room.

He went into the bedroom for a moment, as I awkwardly stood there wondering what I was getting myself into. Naruto came back a few moments later, with a plain white pocket t-shirt slung across one arm and a packaged toothbrush in his hand. "Here you go," he smiled at me. " You can change in the bathroom and then I'll tuck you in."

I smiled back as I shrugged my coat off and handed it to him. Now that this was actually happening, I was almost comfortable with the idea of staying with him. I took his bedtime offerings and shuffled off to the bathroom.

Once there, I looked at myself in the massive wall-length mirror over the vanity. Here I was in my gorgeous boyfriend's apartment, and I was almost demanding myself that we keep everything innocent and pure. At times like these, I truly did think that Alicia was right. I sabotaged everything that happens with men.

Though I knew we both wanted more deep down, Naruto was graciously playing the waiting game with me as far as my readiness for sex with him, and I had been trying to just put it out of my mind. Intimacy on that level was something I was terrified of unless it was so casual that there was no mistaking that a relationship was not in the cards. My freshman year of college was full of sex like that. Then, I found it so empty and unsatisfying that I wrote off men altogether. Even now, the thought of immersing myself in such a deep relationship was too scary to contemplate, and before Naruto came in the picture I imagined myself as celibate until death.

_I could have him tonight, it would be so easy, so natural,_ I thought to myself. Whether I would allow myself to open up to him that way was another story. Sex, no matter how much part of me wanted it, was a high wall to climb over.

As I changed to his t-shirt, I coached myself into trying if that's what he wanted. I felt that maybe I could be ready if things turned out favorably. As I brushed my teeth and my hair, I strengthened my resolve to try to give myself over to the passion I knew I had, and to show Naruto a night he would never forget if he wanted it.

I opened the door and stepped out of the bathroom. The bedroom was still dark and quiet, so I figured Naruto must be in the living room. I crept into the large space and found him lounged on the couch wearing only pajama bottoms and watching television with the sound low. I looked at the tv, trying to keep my eyes on it instead of seeing his reaction to me walking in the room with bare legs and no bra. I felt myself blush deeply, and at that moment I really wished that I had a better handle on my nervous system. I eased my eyes over to his, trying to keep them off his torso. Wow, I was so glad he liked to work out at that moment. Thoughts of drawing his perfect form as he posed nude just for me made me feel fluttery in places I didn't know could flutter.

I stood before him, my hands entwined behind my back and the ball of my foot twisting back and forth on the hardwood floor. "I'm ready," I said quietly, smiling shyly. In my mind the statement was as loaded as it sounded.

I almost laughed as he suddenly jumped from the couch, simultaneously turning off the tv and throwing the remote onto the coffee table. He walked toward the bedroom, holding his hand out to me. I could tell by the look on his face that he was fighting to control the lust in his eyes so that he wouldn't scare me. It was too late, though. I was terrified, more of myself than him, though.

I took his warm hand and blushed anew. Part of me was wondering if this was really going to happen, or whether I would back out. I walked with him to the sprawling bed, and he pulled back the covers, revealing black cotton sheets.

"How many pillows do you want?" he asked as he started tugging them away from the head of the bed.

"Um, just two," I answered softly.

He kept two pillows on each side and plopped the rest in a stack on the floor near the nightstand. He then flung the stuffed fox on top of the pillow tower.

The sleepiness that I had felt before at dinner had vanished into thin air. All that remained was nervous anticipation. Naruto motioned for me to get into the far side of the bed, and I did so carefully, trying not to let my panties show under the long t-shirt that hiked up as I lifted my legs. When both of us were laying on our respective sides of the bed, Naruto pulled the covers up and we rested them on our chests, each clinging to the sheets like uncertain lifelines.

After we had both been laying with our eyes glued to the ceiling for a few minutes, Naruto finally spoke up, asking, "Would...um...would it be ok if I held you for a little while? It might help us both relax before I go out to the living room. I don't know about you, but I'm a little wound up right now."

I tried to keep my breathing even, though my insides felt like a carnival ride. "Sure," I finally answered. "I-I'd really like that."

I rolled toward him and scooted over until I could lay my head on his chest. I put my arm around his waist and snuggled in as close as I could. He put his arms around me, hugging me tight and planting his cheek into the top of my head.

I sighed heavily, drinking in his warmth and his scent. "This is nice," I stated, feeling overly obvious, but it was the only words that could form in my brain at that moment.

"Yeah," he replied as he gave me another tight squeeze. He started lightly trailing his fingers up and down my arm, making me feel relaxed to the point of jelly. I lay there with my eyes shut relishing the feeling of him touching me when I heard him whisper, "Hinata."

"Hmmm?" I answered sleepily as I looked up at him. He surprised me by kissing me gently, raising butterflies in my stomach and harsher urges farther south. We were both deepening the kiss second by second, and my brain was in complete overload.

He broke the kiss and brushed the stray hair out of my face, gazing deeply into my desire-softened eyes. His gaze was almost too intimate for me to be comfortable with, but I was determined not to look away from him. I wanted him to really see me then, though the honest reason why escaped me. My soul just needed that connection, the one I had been willfully depriving myself of for so long.

As if he heard my thoughts, he smiled faintly and put his hand on my face, brushing the apple of my cheek with his thumb. "There's nothing more beautiful in heaven or earth than you are right now," he announced softly. "Your soul shines in your eyes like a beacon, leading me to salvation. It's like it's always been there, waiting just for me."

"Wow," was all I could come up with. I felt hopelessly inarticulate after a line like that. Who says stuff like that these days, anyway? It was like a Victorian-era love declaration, painfully desperate in its romanticism of the moment. Forever the sap, I appropriately nearly swooned in response. I probably should have been embarrassed, but couldn't manage to find my ego in order to feel anything beyond blind love for the man laying with me.

He snickered at my reaction to his words. "Did you like that, babe?" he asked. His hand continued stroking my face gently.

"Well, sure," I answered, blushing. "As long as no one's looking, I don't know what woman wouldn't. I'd say you hit that one out of the park, in grand John Keats style, I'd say."

He laughed heartily at that. "Keats?" he queried. "Hmm. I was going for _**Song of Solomon, **_but I suppose Keats will do, if you prefer him."

"Uh, the _**Old Testament**_ isn't really high on my reading list, so I really wouldn't know," I answered, puzzled that he would even be thinking of the Bible at that particular moment.

"Trust me, that King Solomon was one horny boy," he smirked. "He really was quite the smooth-talker. Though, I think I did miss the mark, I haven't read it in years."

I rolled my eyes. "I'll take your word for it, now be romantic yourself and kiss me."

I suddenly witnessed his eyes darken with pure lust and he smiled at me greedily as he rolled on top of me to kiss me again. His mouth embraced mine, enveloping me in the moist warmth that seemed to claim my entire being, not just in the kiss. I allowed myself to get lost in the desire we were feeling and it took me a moment to notice when he stopped and was still as if he was listening to a sound I supposed only he could hear.

Fear was on his face when he quickly rolled to the edge of the bed and reached under the top of the nightstand and pulled out a handgun in it's holster. He glanced at me worriedly and said quickly, "They're trying to pick the lock on the door. Hide wherever you can and I'll do my best to scare them off."

I had stopped breathing when I saw the gun in his hand. I could only shake my head negatively as he stalked to the bedroom entrance, the gun held expertly in his hands. I could hear the light scratching of metal in the lock of the door by this time, and it made my brain lock up even more. It was all happening too fast, weren't we just kissing a second ago? How had it come to this in such a short time? "N-na-naruto, don't!" I almost screamed, trying to be quiet but also trying to be as emphatic as possible.

He looked back at me with determination and growled, "Hinata, get low and hide NOW!" This new force in his speech woke me from my fearful daze and I jumped out of the bed and crawled under it, hoping the bedding would conceal me enough to keep me safe.

There were a few seconds of quiet as Naruto slunk out farther into his apartment and then shots went off in rapid succession, making me jump and cringe and cover my ears. I couldn't scream as I heard two more shots farther out, probably in the hallway of the building. Then there was faint yelling and a commotion outside in the street. Next, I heard a car's tires squeal down the block and then there was blessed, yet horrifying silence. It was over, but was Naruto alright?

I could not make myself move. I tried, I mentally pushed at myself to get my limbs to allow me to squirm myself out from under the bed, but at that moment I couldn't even make myself open my eyes. I had to see what happened to Naruto, but the fear response paralysis just would not wear off.

A moment later I heard the rapid padding of bare feet on the hard wood of the bedroom and then Naruto tentatively called my name. Even then, I couldn't answer him, I couldn't look out from under the bed to reassure him that I was alright. His voice became tainted with panic as he ran first to the closet and then the bathroom as he continued his search for me. Then I heard him huff out a frustrated sigh as he realized my location and knelt next to me while lifting the blanket away from my side of the bed.

"Hey," he whispered gently. "It's ok now, they're gone. You can come out." He took me by the arm and pulled me from my hiding place gently but firmly and took me into his arms. Finally, I began to be able to move on my own, and my body fell into his lap and I let out a low sob. All the tension came off of me as I cried in his arms, and he held me tight there in the floor, rocking me like a frightened child and rubbing my back in an attempt to comfort me.

Within minutes, a police siren grew louder down on the street and stopped in front of Naruto's building. "I have to go talk to them, you just wait here," he told me, and he untangled himself from my embrace and went back out into the apartment. I heard a knock at the door and then voices. The police interview lasted quite a long time, and eventually I grew weary of the floor and crawled back into the bed in an attempt to get warm. I looked at the clock. It was 1:30 in the morning.

Though I kept waiting for an officer to come for me to give a statement, one never came. After an eternity of waiting, the door finally closed, and Naruto came to the bed and flopped himself in it.

I looked at him worriedly. "They didn't want to ask me anything?" I asked. "That's weird."

"We'll go down to the station tomorrow after classes and you can give your statement. I talked them into letting you alone since you didn't actually see anything, anyway." He settled into the blanket and wrapped his arms around me, a sour look shrouding his face.

"What's wrong? You aren't hurt are you? You aren't in trouble with the police or anything, right?" I couldn't hide my concern. He was just in a gun fight, for heaven's sake.

"Nah, I'm fine, babe. Nobody shot me and the police were really nice about it. I'm just pissed because they had to confiscate my gun for the case. I like that gun, too." He nearly stuck his bottom lip out to pout about his lost firearm.

I just stared at him, unbelief written in neon letters on my forehead. After all that happened, the stupid gun was what he seemed to be upset about.

"Don't worry, I got one of the sons-of-bitches in the shoulder. They won't be back any time soon, believe me. I don't think they were expecting to be met at the door by someone like me. We should be safe for a little while, at least." He sighed again, snuggling me closer and he closed his eyes, ending the rundown on the situation.

"O-ok," I spoke quietly, and I laid my head on his chest, thinking I'd never get to sleep after a night like that one. It was the last thought I had until the alarm went off.

**Yeah, tense. Next, we go clubbing, more intrigue, and maybe something yummy. Also, in an effort to crack my writer's block, I started another story, since I've effectively stopped "Need". I'll be publishing it very soon, if not today or tomorrow. Hope you check it out. : )**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi all, yes it's been a while. I have tons of excuses, but I'm not going to bore you with them. This is a short chapter, and I am working up to a big part of the story. Also, this chapter and the one to follow will be in Naruto's perspective, so he will be narrating. Big things happen in this chapter, even though it is so short. It is a new twist in the story, more to get you thinking, more implications of what is going on! The next chapter coming, Naruto and Hinata will get their date out at the club, and I really think you will like that one a lot. For now, chew on this, and hope that I don't take months on end to write it! Thanks for the continued support and patience from my readers. Let me know what you think! Here we go, short and not so sweet...hope it doesn't feel to rushed at the end. I couldn't really go anywhere else without starting up on the night out. **

**I don't own the knuckle headed ninja or any of his friends.**

I laid there for the rest of the night thinking, listening for the "snake's" thugs to come back, and trying not to sexually assault Hinata in her sleep. Damn, she was killing me. Did the girl seriously not know how incredibly hot she was? I sighed and moved slightly closer to her sleeping form. It had been a rough night, and I was surprised she could sleep at all.

I don't know how I got so lucky as to get her to fall for me this time. I really thought I was screwed when I saw her that day in the library, because, man, that girl knew how to play rough. I couldn't believe it was her. This Hinata was the yummiest sex kitten I'd ever seen, but she also had a temper she never had before. She had turned into the independent woman I always knew she could be, confident and not overshadowed by her father's wishes. True, she was a little repressed, but considering the damage that had been done...by me, no less...well, I guess I would just have to give her a break on that. I could be patient, I could wait on her. It would make the inevitable so much better.

I knew that sounded cocky of me, but honestly, I really did know how to handle Hinata. In so many ways, she really was the same person, that wasn't just some line I threw out there to get her to trust me. Those first few days after I finally located her were rough, so much pain flooding back for both of us, but for different reasons. I swear, if I could meet that version of me and Sasuke that she had known, those two brats would be in a world of hurt after the beat down I'd inflict on them.

I laid there wanting to beat the shit out of myself after those guys got through trying to break into my apartment. I know she was really scared now, and I couldn't protect her from that. She would have to stay with me from now on, there was no getting around it. I knew she would balk, out of some sense of duty, or whatever, but she had to think about this sensibly. The enemy was gunning for us now, and the rules of the game had obviously changed since we sent that email. She couldn't just think that her world would stay the same now. We were both going to have to adapt on the fly and that meant that we would be living in the same space. I hoped she would understand the merits of me keeping close to her. Oh yeah, those merits, too.

I looked over at the beautiful woman sleeping next to me. She was stretched out on her stomach with her arms reaching under her pillow and her face smashed into the soft cushion with drool smeared all over her face. She was out cold. Next, I looked at the clock. It was getting ready to go off. Man, this day was going to suck, I needed to take a nap later while she was in class. Maybe some espresso would be in order, as I was going to take her dancing tonight. Anything to ease the tension and make her happy for a while. I felt things were getting too tense, and if the big Snake's henchmen were going to up the game like that, there wouldn't be too many occasions to have fun from now on.

I watched the last few minutes on the clock and then the alarm went off, loud and maddening. I let it go for a little while, wanting it to wake her fully, and also act like I had been asleep all night. She stirred, whining slightly at the skull-invading alarm, and then she pushed herself up from the pillow on her elbows and looked at me expectantly. She was dying for me to smash the button on the clock.

I rolled over and did just that, mushing the wide snooze button and then rolled back to face her. She smiled sleepily and fell back down on her face into the damp pillow. I scooted closer to her and gently rubbed her back through my t-shirt that she wore. "Morning, beautiful," I sang to her quietly next to her ear.

"Uck, don't look at me, I'm a disaster," she moaned as she flipped a pillow over her head.

"Oh, I don't know, dried drool caked on your cheek sort of suits you, I think", I teased.

"Noooooo, dammit!" she whined as she jumped up and ran to the bathroom in one fluid motion. I laughed heartily at her childish antics. Why were girls so crazy about the way they looked? Everyone looks like shit when they wake up in the morning. It's a law of life. I never would understand that one. Hinata could be rolled in mud and I'd still think she was sexy. Hmm, thinking of that gave me a twitch in my shorts, actually. I needed to think of something else. I had to be on my game today. I had a damsel in distress to take care of, not that I minded that. She was already precious to me, it almost felt like I was destined somehow to take care of her. I felt that a lot, especially after my crazy dreams.

"There's clean towels in the wall cabinet!" I called to her. A few seconds later, I heard the shower start up. Oh, how I wanted to sneak in there with her. Now wasn't the time, though. I shook it off and went to the kitchen to start some coffee brewing. I also threw some frozen waffles into the toaster oven and set the timer. They'd still be sort of warm by the time we got dressed and ready.

A little while later, she stepped out of the bedroom, dressed in her clothes from yesterday, but looking fresh and bright, her beautiful hair down around her shoulders like a cape of midnight. "Your turn," she yawned. She walked behind my chair where I sat at the dining table and scruffed my hair with her left hand.

I smiled at her, dazzled by her beauty yet again. "There's coffee and waffles in the toaster oven," I offered. "Eat up and I'll be out in a few minutes."

I showered and shaved quickly and then got dressed in something casual but neat, as I was going to class as well, just not as long as she was on this day. Then I ran back in the bathroom and swiped on some deodorant and ran a little hair gel into my floppy locks, trying to tame them yet again. I don't know why I bothered, but I guess I would always keep it up. Why did I have to get my dad's hair? Mom's was so much nicer to deal with, I bet myself.

As I walked back into the kitchen with my jacket in hand, I noticed Hinata was finishing up the last bite of her waffle and taking her dishes to the sink. "You ready?" I asked and she nodded, smiling and grabbing her jacket. "You need to pack a lot of stuff, as you're going to be staying here for quite a while until things calm down."

"O-oh," was all she said, but at least she didn't argue with me. The last thing I needed was to have to talk her into staying at my place from now on. She could be a tough cookie when she wanted to be, and I wasn't used to having to spar with her. Part of me kind of liked it, though. I wanted her tough, I wanted her scrappy. She would have a better chance of surviving everything if she was emotionally stronger.

She was oddly quiet on the way to her condo, and I could tell there was something she wanted to say, but hadn't worked up her nerve, yet. I would ask her later if she didn't spill it soon. I didn't like secrets, though we hadn't really talked about things like that, yet. Since she was unofficially moving in with me, maybe I should start the ball rolling on what we expected of each other when it came to our relationship. I didn't like not knowing where I stood, either. Neither of us would be happy if we didn't understand the other and agree on what we wanted from the other. I didn't have a lot of demands, and I hoped she didn't, either. I couldn't help hoping things would turn out like before, with my other Hinata, but I knew that wasn't fair. I'd have to just hope for the best and adapt otherwise. I was determined not to lose my love again.

After pulling in to a parking spot at her complex, we both looked around warily before stepping out of the car. Good, we were on the same page as far as trying to be aware and stay safe. She and I jogged to her door, opened it, and both gasped at what we saw. The place was completely turned inside out.

Hinata spoke what was on both our minds. "WHY?" she half-sobbed. "I don't have anything that anyone would want. I don't have any secret items or letters hidden in here. What could they want from me now?" She dragged herself to the couch and flopped down heavily, her face in her hands.

"That does it," I growled. "You need to pack everything you absolutely need and we are going to carry it all to my place. You now officially live with me." I tried to loosen my demeanor to smile at her, but I know it didn't exactly turn out like the comforting look I intended to show her.

At first, she looked slightly shocked at my demands, but then she resigned herself and nodded her head solemnly. She sat there for just a second, and then she slapped her palms down on her knees and pushed herself up off the couch with a newly determined look in her eyes. "That's my girl," I said proudly. I let her go do her thing, and I stayed in the living room, trying to right the furniture and pick up what was strewn across the floor.

Five or so minutes passed, and then I heard a strangled cry come from Hinata's bedroom. I know I had to have flown to her side. She was visibly shaking, and she raised a finger to point at the full-length mirror standing in the corner. There, taped to the glass, was a note scrawled in Sharpie pen. I looked at the note, and a cold shiver went up my spine as I read.

_**GOTHCHA, Dumpy!**_

_**We know everything you do, and the boss is not happy with you two. We had to teach you a little lesson. **_

_**After I destroy goldie locks for everything he's done to me, you and I are going to have a REAL good time, Dumpy. You turned out to be a real babe, and I want my taste that I got deprived of a few times.**_

_**Sorry that I have to wait for the boss to give the go ahead. **_

_**Hang in there, though. It's coming...**_

_**Enjoy class today. Make sure you think of me.**_

_**-Sasuke**_

After staring at the note a few times and almost gagging, I turned to her and asked, "Dumpy?"

"It was the nickname he called me when you two were bullying me. I kind of lost my sense of self after a year or so of that, and stopped trying to look nice or anything. So yeah, it really did fit after some time." She spoke to me as if in a trance, and I could almost literally see the horrid memories swirling within her teary eyes.

I stepped forward to put my arms around her, but she backed up, holding her hands defensively in front of her. "Don't," she whispered shakily. "I'm sorry, Naruto, I just can't right now. It's too much." She ran into the bathroom and slammed the door. I heard her sobbing behind the door and my teeth almost broke I was clenching my jaw so hard. Sasuke, or whoever this was posing as him, hurt Hinata. They would pay for this, and pay heavy. He could threaten me all he wanted, but her? Oh man, was this guy going to get a full-on beat down. I didn't care who he thought he was or who he worked for. No one hurts her like that and gets away with it.

I ran to her closet and started stuffing clothes and shoes in suitcases and bags. Then I ran them all to the trunk of my car, stuffing it full. I trotted back into her unit and lightly knocked on the bathroom door. "Hinata," I called out cautiously, "Babe, we have to go. Grab your bathroom stuff and come on, ok?"

I heard rummaging and the occasional drawer and cabinet door and then eventually she came out, wiping her eyes with a bunched up piece of toilet paper. I reached for her travel cosmetic bag and took it for her. Then I took an arm and hugged her shoulder and kissed her on the top of the head. I felt her stiffen slightly, but I wasn't going to be deterred from letting her know that I would protect her and love her. I gave her another squeeze before I let go. We could get past this. I knew we could.

We ran to the car, both scanning the parking lot for more intruders as we got into the black and orange beast. I knew this marked an end to life as I knew it. I knew Hinata was just beginning to fathom the trouble we were in and where it was all going to wind up. And I knew eventually she would come to the conclusion that she would have to quit her job and drop out of college. I really didn't want to be in the same three mile radius when that realization hit her.

Classes went smoothly, and on the way home, we stopped at the grocery store to pick up a few things in order to make dinner. Oh, and a couple of bottles of wine. Relaxing was a priority by this time, and I wanted to make sure Hinata wasn't going to get sick over this problem we were having. She was going to enjoy tonight whether or not she wanted to. Dancing and romancing were just what the doctor ordered, and I meant to deliver.


End file.
